


REAL MOVIE

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared y Jensen caen en el lado más oscuro del mundo de las películas clandestinas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribí, así que espero que no seais muy duros conmigo :P

Había sido una jornada dura de rodaje. Habían llegado al set de madrugada, porque quedaban un par de escenas nocturnas que rodar, y querían aprovechar antes de que amaneciera, siguiendo después con lo que quedaba para terminar el capítulo que tenían entre manos, y después de 13 horas allí, sólo pensaban en llegar a casa y descansar.  
  
Desde que compartían piso, Jensen y Jared se turnaban para llevar el coche un día cada uno al set. Ese día lo había llevado Jensen.  
  
\- Podías llevar tú el coche, tío, estoy muerto de sueño – le dijo Jensen a Jared rezando para que este aceptara.

\- Ni hablar – dijo Jared – me voy a tirar en el asiento y voy a ir dormido todo el camino.

\- Eres un capullo, como me duerma yo también te va a encantar despertarte dentro de un coche tirado en una cuneta.  
  
Los dos subieron al coche y una vez hubieron cogido la carretera, Jared se recostó en el asiento y justo antes de cerrar los ojos, vio como Jensen le miraba de reojo.  
  
“Dios, ya estamos”- pensó. Conocía esa mirada. Llevaban tanto tiempo rodando juntos que conocía cada gesto de Jensen, y esa era justo la mirada que usaba cuando tenía una pregunta comprometedora quemándole en la boca, así que soltó aire y esperó paciente, porque sabía que ese tipo de preguntas no aguantaban más de 30 segundos dentro de la boca de Jen.  
  
\- Bueno, y… ¿qué pasa con Diane y contigo? – soltó Jen de repente.

\- ¿Con Diane y conmigo? – dijo Jared fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba.

\- Venga tío, no te hagas el loco, que he visto como os miráis

\- Joder Jen, tú alucinas, no nos miramos de ninguna manera, además, Diane tiene novio.

\- Ya –dijo Jensen con una sonrisa en los labios – pero tú le puedes, eres más grande.

-Vete a la mierda - le contestó Jared en medio de una carcajada.  
  
-¡JODER! – dijo de pronto Jensen, pisando el freno con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo detener el coche a unos 3 metros de un vehículo que estaba cruzado en mitad de la carretera cortando el paso.

En cuanto detuvo el coche, se giró hacia Jared, que al no llevar puesto el cinturón, se había golpeado la cabeza contra la luna delantera por efecto del frenazo. Un pequeño reguero de sangre caía desde su frente hasta la ceja derecha.  
  
-¿Estás bien Jay?

\- Joder!, mi cabeza – Jared parecía un poco aturdido por el golpe, y sacó un pañuelo que se puso sobre la herida intentando limpiarse la sangre que ya resbalaba por su cara hasta la mandíbula.  
  
Jensen miró hacia el coche que estaba cortándoles el paso. Era un Mercedes gris oscuro, con cristales tintados, por lo que era imposible distinguir a sus ocupantes. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta si había alguien dentro del coche, pero a Jensen se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca, como si presagiara que algo no iba bien.  
  
\- ¡Pero bueno, ¿este tío está loco o que le pasa?! – Jared parecía haberse recuperado del golpe, y con una mano todavía sujetando el pañuelo en su frente, abrió la puerta del coche, con intención de salir del mismo.

\- No Jay, no salgas, espera un poco.

\- Jen , ese tío casi nos mata, ¿estás tonto?

\- Joder hazme caso, tengo la impresión de que aquí hay algo raro – dijo Jensen con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oye tio, que el golpe en la cabeza me lo he dado yo, además tú no eres el psíquico, soy yo – Jared miraba a Jensen con media sonrisa en la boca

\- Qué gracioso, será Sam en todo caso, porque tú eres un puñetero desastre que nunca se entera de nada Jay, así que por favor hazme caso y no salgas del coche – El gesto serio de Jensen hizo que Jared cerrara la puerta del coche, quedándose dentro mirando hacia el Mercedes y con algo que se parecía al miedo subiendo por su espalda hasta la nuca.  
  
Dos minutos después, Jared ya no aguantaba la tensión, así que abrió la puerta del coche y bajó mientras decía – Ya está bien, parecemos gilipollas, ¿es que vamos a pasarnos todo el día aquí mirando ese maldito coche? – Jensen se giró hacia él con intención de pedirle que volviera al coche, y se quedó helado cuando vió a un hombre detrás de Jared, que le apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza.  
  
Antes de poder reaccionar, Jensen oyó como la puerta de su lado del coche se abría bruscamente, y sintió algo frío posarse en su nunca, a él también le estaban apuntando, “joder, ahora sí que la hemos cagado”- pensó, y sus manos empezaron a temblar, no sabía si de miedo o de nerviosismo, o de ambas cosas.  
  
En ese momento deseó desesperadamente ser Dean, “mierda, fijo que él salía de esta casi sin pestañear”. Pero claro, él no era Dean, ni Jared era Sam, no eran más que dos actores, que de peleas sabían lo justo para poder fingirlas ante una cámara. Y estaba claro que en esa situación, aquello no era suficiente.  
  
\- Fuera del coche – dijo el hombre que estaba apuntando a Jensen, y este salió del coche despacio, sobre todo porque sus piernas temblaban tanto que pensó que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.  
  
Al salir del coche Jensen pudo ver que otro Mercedes igual se había parado justo detrás de ellos, impidiendo así que su coche pudiera moverse hacia ningún lado. Miró a Jared y pudo ver en su cara que estaba tan asustado como él, si no fuera por la situación, le habría resultado gracioso ver a un tío tan grande con esa expresión de miedo en la cara, como si fuera un niño.  
  
\- ¡Andando¡ - El hombre que apuntaba a Jared presionó con la pistola en la nuca de este para que avanzara hacia el Mercedes que tenían delante, pero Jared era incapaz de dar un solo paso, estaba totalmente paralizado por el miedo. El hombre le golpeó con fuerza en los riñones, haciendo que este se doblara y cayera de rodillas al suelo soltando un gemido de dolor.  
  
\- Escucha niño guapo, tengo la agenda muy apretada, así que no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo, levántate ahora mismo y métete en el coche o lo vas a lamentar.   
  
Jared se levantó todavía dolorido, y entró en el Mercedes mientras intentaba imaginar qué era lo que esos hombres querían de ellos, y rezó para que todo fuera una cuestión de dinero, y se limitaran a pedir un rescate por ellos, ese desde luego sería el mal menor según estaban las cosas.  
  
Mientras, el segundo hombre había empujado a Jensen hasta el mercedes que estaba parado detrás de su coche, obligándole a entrar en la parte trasera, donde otro hombre le esperaba, y nada más sentarse, le pasó una capucha negra por la cabeza, dejando a Jensen en la más absoluta oscuridad y muerto de miedo.  
  
Los dos Mercedes se pusieron en marcha, y desaparecieron carretera adelante, dejando el coche de Jensen abandonado en mitad del camino.  
  
El viaje transcurrió en absoluto silencio, Jared no sabría decir si duró 10 minutos o 10 horas, porque su estado de ansiedad nublaba por completo su mente y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, estaba sentado en el asiento trasero del Mercedes, con las manos atadas a la espalda, y aquella capucha negra en la cabeza. Todo era oscuridad, y silencio.  
  
Por fin pararon, oyó como se habría la puerta trasera del coche y alguien lo agarró del brazo.  
  
\- Vamos, fuera – mientras salía oyó como otro coche paraba a pocos metros de ellos, - “el otro coche, ahí estará Jen” – pensó. Escuchó cómo le ordenaban bajar del coche, quería verle, oirle, saber que estaba bien.  
  
\- ¡Jen! – gritó.

\- ¡Jay! – el dolor repentino en los riñones le hizo caer al suelo, mientras oía como Jensen gemía también de dolor, les estaban golpeando a los dos.  
  
\- ¡Ni un palabra! ¿queda claro? – alguien le agarró de la cazadora y tiró de él hacia arriba para que se levantara, empujándole después y guiándole por un camino de piedras. Subieron unas escaleras, y oyó como alguien abría una puerta justo delante suyo. Le empujaron para que siguiera avanzando, y tras un par de minutos andando le hicieron parar.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jensen nunca había sido bueno calculando el tiempo, pero intentó concentrarse para hacerse una idea de cuánto camino habían recorrido desde el set, calculo que aproximadamente media hora, entonces el coche disminuyó su velocidad, y finalmente paró. cuando le hicieron bajar del coche, sintió que las piernas no iban a sujetarle, estaba muerto de miedo, no sabía dónde estaba, ni si Jared estaba también allí o los habían separado, entonces oyó su voz  
  
\- ¡Jen! – Fue como una bocanada de aire, al menos sabía que no estaba solo, y que Jared estaba bien, por lo menos todo lo bien que se podía estar en sus circunstancias.

\- ¡Jay! – Sintió un puño hundirse en su estómago, y el dolor le hizo gemir y caer al suelo de rodillas, tosiendo e intentado recuperar el aire en sus pulmones.  
  
\- ¡Ni una palabra! ¿queda claro? – le empujaron, guiándole durante unos minutos. Entraron en un recinto cerrado, atravesaron varias puertas y finalmente le hicieron pararse.   
  
\- No, nooo!!! Suéltame!! – era Jared, desde alguna habitación cercana, y a Jensen se le pusieron todos los pelos de punta al oir su voz, desesperada y cargada de miedo, o más bien pánico. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero jamás había escuchado a Jared gritar de esa manera. Justo en ese momento, alguien le soltó el cinturón y el botón del pantalón con movimientos rápidos y comenzó a bajarle los vaqueros.  
  
Jensen se revolvió intentando pararlo, pero le sujetaron por detrás mientras le quitaban los pantalones y las playeras con movimientos bruscos, y sus gritos se unieron a los de Jared. Estaba aterrado, no quería ni siquiera imaginar en qué iba a acabar todo aquello. Después notó como cortaban su camiseta con unas tijeras para poder sacársela con las manos atadas y en cuestión de segundos se encontró completamente desnudo, solo con la capucha puesta en la cabeza.  
  
Se había quedado sólo. Una vez le quitaron la ropa, Jared oyó como una puerta se cerraba, y comprendió que le habían dejado solo. Ya no se oía ningún movimiento cercano, estaba allí de pie, completamente desnudo, con las manos atadas a la espalda, la capucha en la cabeza y todavía temblando. El miedo le comía por dentro, era como si una mano gigante se hubiera adentrado en sus tripas y apretara fuerte, haciéndole sentir naúseas y una sensación de angustia que no sabía si iba a poder soportar.  
  
Entonces se dejó caer de rodillas, se balanceó hacia delante, apoyó la frente en el frio suelo y empezó a llorar en silencio, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran mojando la capucha que le cubría la cabeza.  
  
En otra habitación a menos de 10 metros, Jensen lloraba también en silencio, exactamente en la misma posición que Jared, como si de alguna manera estuvieran conectados, unidos por el miedo, y por la incertidumbre de lo que les esperaba.  
  



	2. Capítulo 2

Hacía mucho frío, su cuerpo temblaba tumbado de lado en una posición que le resultaba muy incómoda _“dios que frío, ¿dónde está la manta?, joder esta cama cada día está más dura”_ – Jensen intentó levantarse pero se dio cuenta de que no podía, estaba atado. En cuestión de un segundo, todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes le volvió a la cabeza, golpeándole como si le hubieran dado con una barra de hierro.  
  
Se había quedado dormido llorando en el suelo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero debía ser bastante, porque todo su cuerpo le dolía muchísimo por la postura forzada.  
  
\- Dios, tengo que levantarme ahora mismo, si no, no voy a poder hacerlo nunca más – dijo en voz alta. La capucha negra seguía en su cabeza, por lo que no podía ver absolutamente nada. Lentamente se puso de rodillas en el suelo, gimiendo por el dolor que sentía en todas sus articulaciones, y el frío, - “joder me estoy helando de frío, debo tener la piel amoratada” - su cuerpo no dejaba de tiritar.  
  
Finalmente se puso en pie y comenzó a moverse, intentando entrar un poco en calor, y empezó a hablar en voz alta.  
  
\- Vale, tengamos calma – dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo - ¿Qué coño será lo que estos tíos quieren de nosotros?, joder, tengo que buscar la manera de soltarme las manos, ¡mierda que frío!. - hablaba sin parar intentando conseguir que el pánico no se apoderara de él, pero iba a ser difícil, y tras forcejear unos minutos con sus ataduras sin conseguir ningún resultado, empezó a sentir cómo el miedo le apretaba otra vez el estómago, provocándole nauseas y mareo, hasta que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para no caerse.  
  
\- Mira que se lo dije – siguió hablando en voz alta – _“no salgas del coche Jay”_ , pero que va, tenía que salir porque parecíamos gilipollas mirando el Mercedes. Ahora sí que parecemos gilipollas, joder. - Su voz era una mezcla de enfado y sollozos de miedo.  
  
-¡Mierda me estoy helando! - Se acurrucó en el rincón en el que estaba sentado, intentando conservar algo del calor de su cuerpo, pero con poco éxito, y pronto empezó a sentir que la cabeza se le abotargaba. – Como no me tape con algo pronto, literalmente me voy a morir de frío.  
  
Se volvió a poner en pié y empezó a gritar. - ¡Holaaa!, ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Por favor, necesito taparme con algo, me estoy muriendo de frío!  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jared no pudo dormir. Después de pasar más de media hora arrodillado en el suelo llorando, empezó a sufrir en su cuerpo los efectos del frío, se le puso la piel de gallina, sentía sus manos frías a la espalda, y casi no sentía los pies. Poco después empezó a tiritar.  
  
Jared se levantó y empezó a moverse dando pequeños saltos en el sitio. – Joder, ni siquiera puedo moverme porque no puedo ver nada.  
  
El pánico que sintió cuando le desnudaron había dejado paso a un miedo sordo, que se había instalado en su pecho, haciéndole sentir una presión constante que no le dejaba respirar con fluidez.  
  
No sabía cuántas horas llevaba allí, pero después de un rato dando saltos sin conseguir entrar en calor, se había desplazado lentamente hacia su izquierda, hasta que toco una pared, luego avanzó tocando la pared hasta llegar a uno de los rincones de la habitación, y se sentó con la espalda contra el rincón, flexionando las piernas y metiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, intentando perder la menor cantidad de calor posible.  
  
\- _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus espiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congre…_ joder que estoy haciendo, me estoy volviendo loco. – Llevaba un rato meciéndose en el rincón de la habitación repitiendo el exorcismo que utilizaban en la serie sin darse cuenta si quiera de lo que hacía. Y su cuerpo seguía temblando de frío, cada vez más, ya se estaba haciendo insoportable.  
  
\- Dios, me duele todo el cuerpo de tanto tiritar. Me voy a congelar. Aunque en parte, casi es una suerte. Dicen que es una muerte dulce, mejor eso que lo que sea que piensen hacernos estos energúmenos. – Nada más decirlo, un nudo provocado por el miedo le cerró la garganta y le secó la boca, tanto que tuvo que mantenerla bien abierta durante un rato para conseguir que algo de aire entrara en sus pulmones - Dios, ¿qué coño piensan hacernos estos energúmenos? – Sólo de pensarlo se le ponían todos los pelos de punta, y una vez más, otra, le entraron ganas de llorar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
  
Entonces oyó a Jensen ponerse a gritar, por lo visto estaba en la habitación de al lado. - ¡Holaaa!, ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡Por favor, necesito taparme con algo, me estoy muriendo de frío!  
  
\- Jen!!  
  
\- Jay!!  
  
\- Tio, ¿estás bien?  
  
\- ¿Tú qué crees?, joder Jen ¿qué coño es esto? Estoy cagado de miedo tío ¿te han hecho algo? Dios, tengo mogollón de frío. ¿Qué vamos a hacer, eh?  
  
\- Joder Jared, ni estando en pelota picada, atado y con una capucha en la cabeza eres capaz de dejar de hablar por los codos. Tío, si me preguntas cinco cosas seguidas, cuando llegas a la quinta ya no me acuerdo de la primera, así que frena un poco ¿vale?. Además tengo tanto frío que mi cerebro está en hibernación.  
  
\- Vale perdona, es que estoy nervioso. – _“Como si cuando está tranquilo hablara menos, no te digo”_ – pensó Jensen, y por un momento una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca, era un alivio saber que al menos no estaba solo, que podía hablar con alguien, con su amigo.  
  
\- Así que a ti también te han desnudado ¿eh?, joder que frío hace. He estado una hora intentando desatarme, pero es imposible, tengo las muñecas destrozadas.  
  
\- Si, yo también, me parece que de momento vamos a tener que esperar, aunque con este frío, yo no sé si voy a aguantar, al final la palmo congelado.  
  
En ese momento, escucharon abrirse una puerta, y pasos que se acercaban, los dos se quedaron en silencio, casi hasta dejaron de respirar, esperando paralizados. Jared oyó como la puerta de su habitación se habría, alguien se acercó a él y le cogió por el brazo.  
  
\- Levanta. – Tiró de él hacia arriba y cuando estuvo en pie le guió por la habitación. – Siéntate. – Jared dobló las rodillas lentamente, hasta que sintió bajo su culo la superficie de una silla y se sentó.  
  
El hombre que estaba a su lado le quitó la capucha de la cabeza, y Jared tuvo que cerrar los ojos por la falta de costumbre a la luz. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la fluorescente que había en el techo, y miró a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba en un cuarto de aproximadamente 30 metros cuadrados, con el suelo y las paredes de cemento, _“joder, como para no tener frío”_ , pensó Jared. En una de las esquinas había un retrete, y se acabó, no había más, ese era todo el “mobiliario”.  
  
Vio que había otra silla igual a la suya colocada a su derecha, y una butaca de cuero justo en frente, como si alguien fuera a sentarse allí a darle una charla.  
  
En ese momento se volvió a abrir la puerta y Jared vió que Jensen era empujado dentro por un hombre que le llevaba agarrado por el brazo. Todavía tenía puesta la capucha en la cabeza. Le hicieron sentarse en la silla que había al lado de Jared y le quitaron la capucha. Jensen cerró los ojos con fuerza por efecto de la luz y luego poco a poco fue abriéndolos a medida que se iba acostumbrando.  
  
Jared y Jensen se miraron a los ojos ambos con miedo en las miradas y a la vez intentando darse apoyo, sin decir nada, solo hablando con los ojos, no necesitaban palabras, al menos estaban juntos, y eso hacía que todo fuera un poquito menos malo.  
  
Una vez más se abrió la puerta y entró un hombre vestido de traje, de unos 50 años, y que debía pesar al menos 180 kilos. Se movía con dificultad, posiblemente a causa de los kilos de más, y avanzó lentamente hasta dejarse caer en la butaca que había frente a Jared y Jensen.  
  
\- Hola chicos, – dijo recorriendo lentamente con la mirada sus cuerpos desnudos y pasándose la lengua por sus labios, en un gesto que hizo que a Jared y Jensen se les revolviera el estómago. – Ahora entiendo por qué ofrecen tanto dinero, – dijo con una sonrisa lasciva en su boca.  
  



	3. Capítulo 3

Jared y Jensen estaban sentados en dos sillas de madera, cada uno con un hombre trajeado de pie a su lado, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas, y en frente el hombre que acababa de entrar en la habitación les miraba detenidamente desde su sillón de cuero.  
  
\- Bueno chicos, me imagino que os estaréis preguntando quién soy yo, y qué quiero de vosotros. Podéis llamarme Papi, – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. – Todo el mundo me llama así.  
  
\- Ya veo, – continuó sin darles tiempo a decir nada, – que tenéis algo de frío, pero no os preocupéis, seguro que podemos arreglarlo ¿verdad chicos? – dijo dirigiéndose a los otros dos hombres, que siguieron mirando al frente como si la cosa no fuera con ellos. Segundos después oyeron el ruido de un mecanismo poniéndose en marcha, y se dieron cuenta que era la calefacción. El frío disminuyó casi inmediatamente.  
  
\- Veréis chicos, aunque os parezca lo contrario, no tengo ninguna intención de haceros daño, si os portáis bien, os dejaré marchar, y fin, como si nada hubiera pasado. Para que veáis que mi intención es buena, y como creo que vais a pasar unos días aquí, como señal de buena voluntad os puedo dar algo para que os entretengáis, para que el tiempo no se os haga tan largo. ¿Qué os parece unas pelis? ¿Qué género os gusta? ¿polis?, ¿vaqueros?, ¿terror?, ¿o quizá algo de cine porno eeh pillines?  
  
Jared y Jensen estaban paralizados, ambos con la boca abierta y el cerebro totalmente chamuscado. No podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, ese tío estaba loco por completo. Les estaba hablando como si fueran unos críos y él su monitor del campamento, definitivamente, algo no andaba bien en la cabeza de aquel hombre. Los dos tuvieron la sensación de que estaban metidos en un buen lio.  
  
\- Seguro que vosotros no veis mucho porno, es lo que tiene ser famoso, ¿quién es el guapo que entra en un videoclub y se alquila una porno eh?, fijo que saldría en todas las revistas de cotilleo, ya me lo imagino _“Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles pasan la tarde viendo porno en su pisito de Vancouver”_ \- dijo en medio de una carcajada – menudo titular para toda la comunidad Wincest ¿eh? – Papi soltó otra carcajada que le provocó un ataque de tos con el que casi se ahoga.  
  
 _“Dios, he debido entrar en otra dimensión o algo”,_ – pensó Jensen. – _“No me puedo creer lo que está pasando”._ – Miró a Jared y vió que estaba mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, con los ojos como platos y la boca totalmente abierta, parecía que estaba viendo un marciano.  
  
\- ¿Sabéis? – continuó Papi una vez se hubo recuperado de su ataque de tos. – Yo hace años me dedicaba a la distribución de cine porno para los famosos. No es que fuera un negocio muy lucrativo, pero me servía para ir tirando. Ellos me decían que peli querían, y yo, a cambio de una pequeña “compensación” se la hacía llegar discretamente. Alucinaríais si supierais lo que yo sé sobre algunos famosos – aquí su voz se llenó de orgullo, como si esa información le convirtiera en alguien importante.  
  
\- En fin, el caso es que el mercado ha evolucionado, y ya sabéis que los famosos son muy caprichosos, así que ahora ya no se conforman con cualquier cosa, cada vez exigen más, “quiero una escena en la que hagan esto o aquello”, “quiero que los protagonistas vayan vestidos de tal manera”, joder, incluso algunos te hacen llegar un guión completo. Así que de distribuidor de pelis porno, he ascendido a productor de pelis porno, un negocio considerablemente más lucrativo todo sea dicho.  
  
Jared empezó a notar que una idea quería abrirse paso en su cerebro, y empujaba con fuerza entre todas sus neuronas, pero no podía ser, eso era imposible, la pisoteó y la empujó al rincón más oscuro de su mente, de donde no pudiera salir nunca, pero para entonces, ya se le habían puesto todos los pelos de punta. Si lo que Papi quería era lo que esa idea le gritaba desde aquel rincón oscuro, le iba a dar un infarto. O algo peor.  
  
\- Últimamente he recibido algunas peticiones bastante extravagantes, la verdad es que se me está haciendo difícil satisfacer a algunos de mis clientes, claro que, cuanto más rara es la petición, mayores son los honorarios, por supuesto, así que siempre procuro tenerles contentos. Y en eso estamos. Hace unos días recibí una petición de uno de mis mejores clientes, con una cifra al lado con un montón de ceros. Os juro que con eso, me compro una isla en el caribe y me retiro allí para lo que me resta de vida. – Sus ojos centelleaban de la emoción, como si ya se estuviera imaginando tirado en una playa caribeña rodeado de sabe dios qué caprichos que pudiera tener alguien como él.  
  
A esas alturas, la idea que Jared había intentado desterrar más allá de sus neuronas activas, ya estaba tirando a patadas la puerta de entrada a su cerebro, dispuesta a arrasar con todo _“Dios, por favor, que me esté volviendo loco, que todo esto sean alucinaciones mías, que no sea lo que estoy pensando”_ – Jared miró a Jensen y cuando vió su expresión se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba claro que Jensen estaba pensando lo mismo que él, estaba pálido, y su ojo derecho temblaba a consecuencia de un tic nervioso que Jared no le había visto nunca.  
  
\- Y tengo que reconocer, que ahora que os veo de cerca y al detalle – dijo Papi -, no me extraña que algún extravagante, podrido de dinero, esté dispuesto a pagar esa cifra por veros cabalgar uno encima del otro. – Terminó la frase con una sonrisa en sus labios, y cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho como indicando que él ya había terminado de hablar, y que el turno era de Jared y Jensen.  
  
Jared y Jensen se miraron durante un segundo horrorizados, luego miraron a Papi, e inmediatamente empezaron a hablar los dos a la vez como si la vida les fuera en ello.  
  
\- Jared: Oiga, ¿está insinuando que quiere que rodemos una peli porno?

\- Jensen: ¡Pero usted que se ha creído!, nosotros no vamos a hacer eso ¿está loco?

\- Jared: Dígale a su cliente que se vaya a tomar por el culo, si tanto le gusta, ¿pero es que todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco?

\- Jensen: ¿Pretende que folle con Jared mientras me graban? Dígale a su cliente que deje de leer chorradas padackles y pida el ingreso en un loquero, porque está como una puta cabra.  
  
\- Chicos, chicos, tranquilidad, vamos, que no es para tanto, después de todo, vosotros sois actores ¿no?, no me digáis que nunca habéis rodado una escena caliente con una tía que no os gustara lo más mínimo. ¡Pues es lo mismo hombre! Algo más explícito pero lo mismo al fin y al cabo, ¿qué pasa? ¿no os sentís capaces de hacerlo?  
  
\- ¡NO! – gritaron Jared y Jensen al unísono.  
  
\- Vaya, – la expresión de Papi cambió volviéndose más dura. Por lo visto los “buenos modales” habían pasado a la historia. – Ya veo que por las buenas no vamos a conseguir nada. Una pena. En fin, en ese caso, os voy a explicar cómo funciona esto. ¿Veis ese interruptor rojo en la pared? – dijo señalando a la pared que había a la derecha de Jared y Jensen – pues al apretarlo, se enciende una luz en la sala de control. En la otra celda hay uno igual que ese, así que vamos a hacer una cosa. Cuando estéis dispuestos a rodar la película, apretáis el interruptor. Cuando las dos luces correspondientes a vuestras celdas estén encendidas, vendremos a buscaros, rodamos y os podréis ir a casita. Eso sí, no puedo andar perdiendo el tiempo, así que debéis tener claro, que cuando apretéis el interruptor debéis estar dispuestos a obedecer TODAS las indicaciones del director de la película, sin remilgos. – Dicho esto se levantó con dificultad del sillón y salió de la celda.  
  
Inmediatamente, el hombre que estaba al lado de Jensen, cogió a este del brazo y le empujó, haciéndole salir por la puerta, mientras que el otro hizo levantarse a Jared y se llevó las sillas y el sillón de Papi. La puerta se cerró, y Jared se quedó de pie, en medio de la celda, sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando. Segundos después oyó como la calefacción dejaba de funcionar. _“Mierda”_ – pensó.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Jensen estaba sentado en el suelo, en el centro de su celda, con las piernas cruzadas, sus manos atadas a la espalda y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada perdida en el suelo de cemento, como si intentara ver más allá, como si buscara respuestas en los cimientos del edificio.  
  
Había comenzado a tiritar otra vez. Después de la pequeña tregua con el frío mientras Papi les daba la charla, otra vez había vuelto, colándose dentro de sus huesos, como si fuera una descarga eléctrica que sacudía todo su cuerpo.  
  
Levaba más de una hora intentando comprender lo que Papi les había dicho en la celda de Jared, pero su cerebro se negaba. _“Dios, esto no puede ser verdad. Esta gente está enferma. ¿Pero qué coño se han creído?. ¡Pretenden que me lo haga con Jay!. Joder, antes me muero de frío en esta puta celda.¿Pero cómo…?”_ , - y ahí ya no era capaz de pensar más, aquello era demasiado para digerirlo de repente.  
  
De pronto recordó la última parte de la conversación con aquel cerdo y giró la cabeza lentamente hacia la pared de la derecha, como si lo que fuera a encontrar allí pudiera matarle de un susto. Si, allí estaba, el jodido interruptor rojo. _“Ni muerto, no le doy al interruptor ni muerto”._   
  
Pero entonces ¿qué iban a hacer? ¿Qué opciones tenían? - _“Nos estarán buscando, seguro, alguien va a venir a rescatarnos, sólo es cuestión de aguantar un poco, seguro que nos encuentran”_ – era más un deseo que una convicción, pero era lo único que le quedaba, si no creía en eso, entonces todo había terminado, porque estaba seguro de que Papi no los iba a dejar salir vivos de allí, tanto si rodaban la película como si no.  
  
Oyó pasos en el pasillo, y momentos después se abrió la puerta de su celda. Uno de los “guardaespaldas”, entró con un plato y un vaso de agua en la mano y los dejó en el suelo. - En 15 minutos me llevo el plato, – dijo con voz seca, y sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
\- ¡Y como coño se supone que voy a comer con las manos atadas a la espalda ¿eh?! – No hubo respuesta. Estaba claro que a aquel tío le importaba una mierda cómo se las iba a arreglar Jensen para comer. – Joder, que hijos de puta, pues os vais a joder porque no pienso dejar ni las migas. No vais a poder conmigo. He dicho que aguanto hasta que nos saquen de aquí, y por mis huevos que aguanto.  
  
Jensen se acercó al plato, se arrodilló y se inclinó hacia delante empezando a comer como si fuera un animal. La comida estaba fría, y su sabor no se parecía a nada que pudiera reconocer, pero hizo de tripas corazón, y engulló todo lo que había en el plato como si de ello dependiera su vida. En realidad, tenía la sensación de que realmente su vida iba a depender de ello.  
  
No lejos de allí, en la “sala de control”, Papi miraba en un monitor a Jensen arrodillado ante el plato. – Vaya, vaya, parece que nuestro perrito tiene hambre, – dijo dando un mordisco a una hamburguesa gigante que tenía en la mano.  
  
\---------------------------------------------  
  
Jared estaba sentado en un rincón de la celda, con las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza entre las rodillas. La celda hacía tiempo que se había vuelto a enfriar, la calefacción no había vuelto a funcionar, y ya estaba tiritando otra vez.  
  
Oyó pasos en el pasillo, alguien abrió la puerta de la celda de Jensen, y poco después la volvió a cerrar, entonces oyó a Jensen gritar.  
  
\- ¡Y como coño se supone que voy a comer con las manos atadas a la espalda ¿eh?! – Comida. La verdad es que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero estaba muerto de hambre, aunque por lo que había dicho Jensen, no iba a ser una comida “cómoda”, pero de verdad que le daba igual, con tal de meterse algo al estómago.  
  
Esperó durante unos minutos, pero nadie se acercó a su celda. Un rato después, se levantó, y se arrimó a la pared que separaba su celda de la de Jensen.  
  
\- ¡Eh Jen!, ¿te han dado comida?  
  
\- Bueno, no sé si se le puede llamar exactamente así, – dijo Jensen que acababa de terminar con lo que había en el plato. - ¿A ti no?  
  
\- Nop. Aquí no ha venido nadie. – A Jensen le pareció que sonaba como un niño pequeño cuando le niegan un capricho, parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
\- Bueno, la verdad es que no te pierdes nada, es una bazofia, pero no te preocupes, seguro que pronto te llevan algo. – No supo qué más decirle ¿por qué a él le daban de comer y a Jared no?  
  
Jared agachó la cabeza y volvió al rincón, sentándose en la misma posición que antes. Cerró los ojos, e intentó quedarse dormido, se sentía realmente cansado, y aquel frio…  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Al día siguiente, la puerta de la celda de Jensen volvió a abrirse. Y aquel hombre volvió a dejar un plato de comida y agua en el suelo. Jensen volvió a comer como lo había hecho la vez anterior, y una vez hubo terminado, se acercó a la pared que separaba su celda de la de Jared.  
  
\- ¡Jay! Oye, ¿te han dado algo de comer? – Silencio – ¡Jay! ¿Me oyes? – No hubo respuesta – ¡Jared, tio! Contesta joder, me estás asustando, ¡¡JAY!!  
  
\- ¿Jen? – Su voz sonaba débil.  
  
\- Jay, tio ¿qué pasa? ¿Te han dado comida?  
  
\- No. ¿A ti te han dado otra vez?. Aquí no ha venido nadie.  
  
\- Joder, ¿pero a qué coño están jugando? ¿estás bien Jay? – Jensen estaba empezando a preocuparse.  
  
\- Tengo mucho frío, tío. – Jensen casi podía oir en la voz de Jared cómo tiritaba al hablar, – y mucho sueño, creo que voy a dormir un rato.  
  
\- ¡No! Jay no te duermas, si te duermes te vas a quedar congelado, levántate y muévete un poco, intenta moverte todo lo que puedas. Vamos tío, levanta del suelo, ¡¡JAY!!  
  
No consiguió que Jared volviera a contestarle. Jensen estaba realmente preocupado. La voz de Jared sonaba muy débil, como si el frío lo estuviera atontando y se estuviera dejando llevar. No entendía nada, ¿por qué no le daban de comer? De forma casi instintiva, su mirada buscó en la pared el interruptor rojo.  
  
\- ¡¡JARED!!. Jared, escúchame, si no me contestas ahora mismo, te juro que pulso el puto interruptor rojo. ¡Contesta joder! – Jensen estaba arrodillado con la frente apoyada en la pared que separaba las dos celdas, y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. – Jared por favor, – dijo sollozando. – Tienes que aguantar tío, ya verás que pronto nos van a sacar de aquí.  
  
Durante ese día, Jensen intentó hablar con Jared al menos 8 ó 9 veces, pero nunca recibía respuesta. Por mucho que gritara, o diera golpes en la pared intentando llamar su atención, la respuesta era el silencio, y aquello le agotaba, física y emocionalmente. _“Dios, ¿puede ser que se haya muerto de frío?”._ – Sólo pensarlo se ponía enfermo. Ya no sabía que más hacer y ni siquiera había vuelto a pasar nadie por allí para pedirles que le echaran un vistazo. Jensen estaba desesperado.  
  
Un par de horas depues la puerta de su celda volvió a abrirse, y una vez más le dejaron el plato con la comida.  
  
\- Oiga, ¿pueden mirar cómo está Jared?. No me ha contestado en todo el día. Creo que está mal. Por favor se va a morir de frío ahí dentro sin comer nada y sin moverse. Por favor tienen que mirar si está bien. ¡¡POR FAVOR!!  
  
El hombre salió sin decir nada, Jensen se acercó al plato y una vez más se puso a comer, sus lágrimas caían sobre la comida, y Jensen notaba su sabor salado mientras obligaba a su garganta a tragar.  
  
Poco después el hombre volvió como siempre, a recoger el plato, pero esta vez se acercó a Jensen. – Levanta. – Jensen se puso en pié y vio cómo el hombre sacaba una navaja de su pantalón. Por un momento pensó que iba a atacarle, pero le hizo girarse y cortó las ataduras de sus muñecas.  
  
Después de tres días con las manos atadas a la espalda, estaba totalmente entumecido, y al dejar caer los brazos hacia delante, sintió un dolor intenso, como si le estuvieran clavando una aguja afilada en cada hombro. Dejó escapar un quejido y empezó a mover los brazos despacio, intentando recuperar la movilidad poco a poco.  
  
Jensen sintió como le agarraba de su brazo derecho y tiraba de él, sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarle, guiándole por la celda hasta la puerta. Salieron y se pararon frente a la puerta de la celda de Jared. El hombre le dio a Jensen una manta que había en el suelo, abrió la puerta y le empujó dentro, la puerta se volvió a cerrar a su espalda.  
  
Jared estaba allí, en el rincón, tirado en el suelo. Toda su piel estaba azulada, los dedos de los pies amoratados, y sus labios también. No se movía. En aquella celda hacía mucho frío, más que en la suya.  
  



	5. Capítulo 5

Jensen corrió hacia Jared y empezó a envolverle con la manta – ¡Jay! ¡Jared!, venga tío, despierta coño, abre los ojos. – Jared no se movía. Jensen desató la cuerda que ataba sus manos a la espalda y luego se concentró en envolver su cuerpo en la manta que le habían dado, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – Joder tío, por qué serás tan grande. – Se le estaba haciendo difícil manejar el cuerpo de Jared para taparlo bien debido a su tamaño.  
  
Una vez consiguió que Jared estuviera totalmente envuelto con la manta, y tras revisar cuidadosamente que no había ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sin tapar, dirigió su atención a su rostro. Parecía inconsciente, su cara estaba extremadamente pálida, excepto por sus labios, que se veían azulados. Azulados y totalmente agrietados por la sequedad. Tenía varias grietas tanto en el labio superior como en el inferior, y restos de sangre en ellas.  
  
\- Dios, estos cabrones no sólo no te han dado de comer, es que no te han dado ni agua. – Jensen miró a su alrededor, pero la celda estaba totalmente vacía, lo único que había era el retrete. Se acercó a él y presionó el botón de la cisterna de agua. Cogió con las manos el agua que caía por las paredes del inodoro y se acercó a Jared, dejando caer el agua sobre sus labios. – Venga Jay tío, no me hagas esto joder, tienes que aguantar.  
  
Jared seguía sin moverse, y su piel seguía tan pálida como al principio. Aquella manta no estaba sirviendo para nada. Jared estaba helado, y su cuerpo no generaba calor, así que la manta no tenía calorías que retener.  
  
Jensen abrió la manta que envolvía a Jared y se tumbó a su lado, completamente pegado a él, volviendo a cerrar la manta sobre los dos cuerpos. – Así Jay, ya verás como ahora entras en calor, dijo Jensen entre sollozos. - Venga Jay por favor, no puedes morirte de frío en este jodido sitio, aguanta coño.  
  
  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Papi miraba el monitor con los ojos brillantes.  
  
Si, - dijo bajito. - Eso me gusta, los dos juntitos, rozándose, piel con piel. – Su mano bajó hasta su entrepierna y empezó a frotarse mientras miraba la pantalla sin pestañear. – Ahora ya es todo cuestión de tiempo. – Su voz sonaba jadeante por la excitación.  
  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Jared estaba tumbado de lado, en posición fetal, y Jensen detrás suyo, con el pecho apoyado en su espalda, las piernas perfectamente encajadas en la postura de Jared y sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, procurando darle la mayor cantidad de calor posible. Los dos estaba envueltos con la manta desde hacía al menos 2 horas. Jensen había notado como el cuerpo de Jared estaba cada vez menos frío, hasta que el color azulado de su piel fue desapareciendo.  
  
Ahora simplemente parecía dormido. Incluso había hecho algún movimiento. Jensen ya estaba más tranquilo, aunque aquella situación le había asustado mucho. ¿Serían capaces de dejarles morir así? ¿Y si Jared no hubiese aguantado? Cada vez era más consciente del lío en el que estaban metidos. Aquello no era una broma, y esa gente no iba a parar ante nada, no tenían nada que perder, uno no prepara todo ese montaje para nada.  
  
Jared giró un poco la cabeza, como intentando mirar hacia atrás. - ¿Jen?  
  
\- Si, soy yo, – dijo Jensen sin soltar a Jared.  
  
\- Tío, ¿te estás aprovechando de mí?  
  
\- Estoy intentando que no te mueras de frío idiota, que por cierto has estado muy cerca. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
\- Bueno, si me prometes que no te vas a poner cachondo estoy muy bien así.  
  
\- Imbécil.  
  
\- Cretino.  
  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Se habían sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la celda y tapándose con la manta, aunque ya no hacía tanto frío. La calefacción había funcionado durante un rato, templando el ambiente. Estaba claro que jugaban con ellos, pero tampoco les interesaba matarlos, se quedarían sin película. – _“Pero la verdad es que les ha faltado poco”,_ – pensó Jensen.  
  
Jared vió cómo le miraba de reojo. _“Otra vez, ya estamos con la miradita de tevoyahacerunapreguntaquetevasacagar”,_ pensó.  
  
\- Venga suéltalo, – dijo Jared.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Joder, Jensen, que te conozco, cada vez que me miras así, en menos de 30 segundos me sueltas una bomba. Suéltalo.  
  
Jensen bajó la mirada al suelo, como si estuviera buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
  
\- Jay, mira, hoy me has dado un susto de muerte, de verdad, pensé que no salías de esta, estaba desesperado, te juro que casi me da algo.  
  
\- Valen Jen, ya estoy bien.  
  
\- ¿Pero y si no estuvieras bien? – dijo Jensen, y sintió cómo sus ojos empezaban a picar por las lágrimas. - ¿Y si no hubieses aguantado? Has estado todo el día inconsciente, podías haberte muerto de frío, ¿crees que realmente pueden saber hasta dónde vas a aguantar? ¿Y si en la próxima se les va la mano? – estaba temblando.  
  
Jared pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Jensen y lo abrazó. – Venga Jen, tranquilo tío, estoy bien. No adelantamos nada poniéndonos nerviosos, tenemos que mantener la calma y esperar a ver qué pasa, no podemos hacer nada más.  
  
\- Sí podemos – dijo Jensen y miro de reojo el interruptor rojo.  
  
\- ¡¡¿Qué?!! Ni hablar, Jen ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo? ¿De verdad has pensado lo que estás diciendo? – Jared le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco.  
  
\- Claro que lo he pensado Jay. ¡He estado más de dos horas pensándolo mientras rezaba para que no te murieras, joder!  
  
\- ¿Pensabas en rodar una peli porno conmigo mientras me abrazabas desnudo?. Jen, ¿quieres decirme algo que no me hayas contado hasta ahora? – Jared se mordió el labio inferior intentando disimular la risa, pero al ver la expresión de alucinado de Jensen no pudo más y empezó a reirse a carcajadas.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda Jay, esto es muy serio.  
  
\- Ya sé que es serio Jen, pero no pienso rendirme tan fácil.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Bueno, ya se han divertido bastante. – Papi estaba serio, de verdad había creído que después de aquello se iban a rendir, pero por lo visto habría que jugar un poco más.  
  
\- Si, señor, - dijo el hombre que estaba a su lado, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hacia las celdas. Por el camino, el otro “guardaespaldas” se unió a él, y ambos entraron en la celda de Jared.  
  
\- Arriba, – dijo uno de ellos.  
  
Jared y Jensen se levantaron, los hombres se acercaron a ellos y les ataron las manos a la espalda. Después uno de ellos empujó a Jensen fuera de la celda. El otro hombre cogió la manta y salió con ella, poco después entró con un plato de comida y un vaso de agua en la mano, y los dejó en el suelo.  
  
\- En 15 minutos me llevo el plato – dijo.  
  



	6. Capítulo 6

Si, si señor, claro sin ningún problema señor, yo me encargo. – Papi colgó el teléfono, luego lo pensó mejor, lo volvió a coger de su base y lo lanzo contra la pared que tenía en frente. – ¡¡¡MIERDA!!! Estoy hasta los cojones de estos ricachones malcriados, de verdad que a veces me dan ganas de matarlos.  
  
\- ¿Problemas Papi? – preguntó uno de los “guardaespaldas”.  
  
\- Tiene prisa. ¿Te lo puedes creer? El puto niñato ricachón tiene prisa, quiere la película en una semana, porque va a dar una “fiestecilla”, y se la quiere enseñar a sus amigos niñatos ricachones pervertidos.  
  
\- Una semana es muy poco tiempo Papi.  
  
\- Ya lo sé, vamos a tener que acelerar esto, vamos a tener que ponernos más duros.  
  
\- ¿Más? – dijo el guardaespaldas levantando una ceja. - Padalecki casi no lo cuenta, le ha faltado un pelo, y aun así no quiere ni oír de ponerse a rodar.  
  
\- Pero Ackles sí que se lo está planteando, habrá que apretarles las tuercas un poco más. – Se quedó mirando al suelo como si estuviera considerando varias opciones. – Trasládalos a la metálica.  
  
\- Si, papi.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Por la mañana, les sacaron de sus celdas y les llevaron a otra que había al final del pasillo. Les soltaron las manos y cerraron la puerta.  
  
La celda era distinta a las anteriores. Las paredes estaban acolchadas, como en los cuartos de los psiquiátricos que se ven en las películas. El suelo y un retrete que había en una esquina eran metálicos, dando una apariencia bastante extraña a la celda.  
  
\- Joder, – dijo Jared ¿Y ahora qué?  
  
\- Vete a saber, pero fijo que nada bueno.  
  
\- Bueno, por lo menos estamos juntos.  
  
\- Si cariño. – Al decirlo Jensen miró a Jared poniendo ojitos de carnero degollado.  
  
\- Si, tú ponme ojitos, pero el que quería pulsar el interruptor ayer eras tú.  
  
\- Oye, Jared, – la expresión de Jensen se hizo más dura – en serio, tenemos que hablar de eso. No sé hasta donde van a ser capaces de llegar estos tíos, pero habrá que plantearse, que a lo mejor, al final, no nos queda más remedio, no vamos a dejar que nos maten, joder.  
  
\- Jen, de verdad, – Jared se pasó una mano por su cara con un gesto de cansancio, – no sé hasta dónde van a llegar, y a lo mejor tienes razón y al final no nos queda más remedio, pero desde luego, ahora no quiero ni siquiera pensar en ello, porque me pongo malo. Si llega ese momento ya lo pensaré entonces. ¿Vale?  
  
\- Vale.  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la celda. Un hombre les dejó dos platos de comida y agua en el suelo y salió. Entonces vieron a Papi apoyado en el marco de la puerta, les miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
\- Hola chicos, ¿qué tal todo?  
  
\- Hijo de puta. – Fue como si Jensen hubiera escupido las palabras.  
  
\- Vamos hombre, sin rencores, no es nada personal, simplemente negocios. – Papi entró en la celda y los dos “guardaespaldas” se quedaron en la puerta vigilantes. – Para que veáis que tengo buena voluntad, os he trasladado a esta celda, aquí no vais a pasar frío, y como veis, hay comida para los dos. Lo siento Jared, – dijo, fingiendo una expresión de tristeza, – el servicio ya no es lo que era, cuando me he enterado que te han tenido 2 días sin comer, me he enfadado mucho.  
  
\- Si, ya me lo imagino. – Jared apretaba los puños como intentando contenerse, el cuerpo le pedía partirle la boca a aquel cerdo, pero bastante tenían como para empeorar más aun las cosas.  
  
\- Bueno chicos, el caso es que venía a ver cómo estabais y de paso a deciros que como podéis ver, en esta celda hay dos interruptores rojos. – Jared y Jensen se giraron para mirar las paredes de la celda, en la pared de la derecha había un interruptor, y en la de la izquierda otro. – Cuando estéis dispuestos a trabajar, – siguió Papi, – debéis pulsar los dos a la vez, es para asegurarnos de que los dos estáis de acuerdo. – Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda, pero una vez fuera se giró hacia ellos una vez más. – Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto chicos. Estoy seguro, – y su sonrisa hizo que a Jared y Jensen se les pusieran todos los pelos de punta.  
  
\- Dios, este tío me pone enfermo, te lo juro, se me ha revuelto el estomago y todo, - dijo Jensen llevándose la mano al estómago.  
  
\- Si, pues ya puedes calmarlo, porque ahora nos toca comernos esa mierda que nos han traído.  
  
Jensen miró los platos de comida con cara de asco, y se dirigió hacia ellos. De pronto sintió como si miles de alfileres se le clavaran por todo el cuerpo, empezando por los pies y hasta llegar a la cabeza.  
  
\- AAAHHH!!!! - Era insoportable, su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente de pies a cabeza y todo se volvió negro. Un momento después cayó al suelo.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen abrió los ojos, estaba aturdido y no sabía qué había pasado. Se incorporó lentamente gimiendo a causa del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, sobre todo su cabeza. - _“Dios, es como si me estuvieran clavando algo en la cabeza”._ – Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía a mil por hora, parecía que le iba a dar un infarto de un momento a otro.  
  
Abrió los ojos despacio y comprobó que seguía en la celda a la que les habían llevado a Jared y a él. Entonces oyó un gemido a su espalda, se volvió y vio a Jared tirado en el suelo, que empezaba a incorporarse.  
  
\- Dios, mi cabeza, – Jared levantó la mirada y vio a Jensen. – Jen, ¿estás bien?  
  
\- ¿Joder, pero qué coño ha sido eso? – según habló se agarró el pecho y cerró los ojos.  
  
\- Eh Jen, ¿qué te pasa?  
  
\- Dios, es mi corazón, va a mil por hora, creo que me va a dar un infarto.  
  
\- No, tranquilo, es por la descarga, quédate tumbado.  
  
\- ¿La descarga?, ¿qué coño estás diciendo Jay?  
  
\- Ha sido una descarga eléctrica. Una vez me pasó con unos cables de alto voltaje, fue exactamente igual.  
  
\- Mierda, por eso el suelo es metálico. Hijos de puta. – Jensen se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos, con la mano todavía en su pecho.  
  
\- Quédate ahí quieto, y respira despacio. No hagas ningún esfuerzo.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
En las últimas horas habían recibido 3 descargas eléctricas más en sus cuerpos. Después de la última Jensen no se había recuperado. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su mano en el pecho. – Si me muevo me va a dar un infarto Jay, noto como el corazón me bota en el pecho como si se me fuera a salir del cuerpo, no lo voy a aguantar, – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado.  
  
Jared tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, y parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, además, sentía un extraño hormigueo en los dedos de las manos, como si las tuviera dormidas, pero su corazón aguantaba mejor, no estaba tan afectado como Jensen.  
  
Estaba sentado al lado de Jensen, agarrando su mano y tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Estaba desesperado. Jensen no iba a soportar otra descarga. Solo el imaginarse despertando después de una descarga más, y viendo a Jensen muerto en el suelo le hacía sentirse enfermo. Sentía una presión en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar, y en su caso no era por la electricidad, era angustia, angustia y miedo.  
  
\- Jen, escucha – apretó la mano de Jensen que tenía agarrada, – escucha, tenemos que hacerlo. No vas a aguantar otra descarga.  
  
\- No, tú no quieres hacerlo Jay. – La voz de Jensen era sólo un susurro. – No te preocupes, yo aguanto.  
  
\- No Jen, no aguantas, tu corazón no aguanta, ya no puedes ni moverte, si nos sueltan otra descarga tu corazón explota. Tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos hacer otra cosa. – Las lágrimas resbalaban por la cara de Jared mientras hablaba. – Lo vamos a hacer, podemos hacerlo, pasamos el mal trago y punto, no va a pasar nada ¿vale?. Solo júrame una cosa, que vamos a seguir siendo amigos, que esto no nos va a afectar, que esta mierda no va a echar por tierra nuestra amistad. Júramelo.  
  
Jensen también estaba llorando, en silencio, intentando que no se notara, pero las lágrimas lo delataban. Abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada. Jared y él se miraron a los ojos, se preguntaron con la mirada, buscando cada uno la aprobación en los ojos del otro. Finalmente, Jensen asintió con la cabeza.  
  
\- Te lo juro.


	7. Capítulo 7

Habían pulsado el interruptor. No había otra opción. Jensen se moría y la única manera de salvarlo era esa.  
  
Jared tuvo que arrastrarle hasta dejarlo sentado, recostado en la pared desde donde pudiera pulsar uno de los interruptores, y él se había acercado al otro. Los dos se miraron, cada uno con un dedo en uno de los botones rojos, como pidiendo una última confirmación, y pulsaron, los dos a la vez.  
  
Durante unos minutos no pasó nada. Jensen estaba cada vez peor, y Jared empezó a ponerse nervioso.  
  
\- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? Ya hemos pulsado el puto interruptor, ¿no era eso lo que querían? ¡Joder que hagan algo!  
  
Poco después un hombre entró en la celda con un maletín. Dijo que era médico y examinó a Jensen. Le puso una pastilla debajo de la lengua y le inyectó algo. Después le dijo que se quedara tumbado, que no se moviera hasta que él volviera a examinarlo de nuevo.  
  
Jensen se quedó dormido minutos después. Jared se acercó a él, le cogió la mano y se quedó allí, a su lado, sin dejar de mirar cómo respiraba, como si tuviera miedo de que dejara de hacerlo.  
  
Poco después se presentaron en la celda con una camilla, tumbaron a Jensen en ella y lo sacaron de la celda, – Síguenos, – le dijeron a Jared.  
  
Recorrieron el pasillo hasta la otra punta, y abrieron una de las puertas de esa zona y entraron en la estancia seguidos por Jared. Era una habitación de unos 30 metros cuadrados, con alfombras en el suelo y una cama enorme en el centro. Contra la pared de la izquierda había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, frente a la cama una mesita con una tele y un DVD, con algunas películas encima y justo al lado una puerta que daba a un baño.  
  
Pusieron a Jensen en la cama y sacaron la camilla fuera.  
  
\- Dentro de un rato volverá el médico, – dijo uno de los hombres, y salieron cerrando la puerta.  
  
Jared se sentó en la cama, al lado de Jensen. Puso dos dedos en su cuello y comprobó que su pulso era casi normal. Estaba agotado, las descargas le había dejado todo el cuerpo dolorido, y su cabeza le dolía como el demonio.  
  
Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró el médico. Llevaba una mesita con ruedas en la que había un electrocardiógrafo. Durante un rato examinó a Jensen, le auscultó y le hizo un electro.  
  
\- Bueno, parece que todo está bien, ahora sólo está dormido, tardará en despertarse, porque su cuerpo está agotado, pero cuando despierte estará bien. Puede que le duela la cabeza, pero nada más. – Mientras hablaba fue recogiendo hasta tener todo encima de la mesita del ECG, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.  
  
\- Oiga, ¿podría darme algo a mí para el dolor de cabeza?, parece que me va a estallar.  
  
El médico sacó de su maletín una caja de pastillas blancas y se la dio a Jared. – Cuando Jensen se despierte puedes darle también, dos la primera vez y luego una cada ocho horas, – dijo apuntando a un reloj que había en la pared, luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.  
  
Jared tomó dos de las pastillas que el médico le había dado y se tumbó en la cama al lado de Jensen. Miró el reloj. Eran las 10 de la noche. Poco después, los dos estaban profundamente dormidos.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando Jared se despertó, Jensen aun seguía dormido. Eran las 7 de la mañana y Jared se quedó tumbado, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. _“Mierda, hemos pulsado el interruptor”_. Intentó imaginarse rodeado de gente con cámaras y haciéndolo con Jensen. _“Joder, no voy a poder”_  
  
No hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto. No podía imaginar cómo se iba a sentir en ese momento, y eso le hacía ponerse aun más nervioso. Pensó en cuando rodaban los capítulos de la serie, primero hacían una prueba, para meterse en situación, ir tanteando sensaciones, así luego era más fácil.  
  
Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle a Jensen que quería hacer “una prueba” antes de rodar? Le iba a mandar a la mierda. Aunque estaba seguro de que eso haría el rodaje mucho más fácil, si sabían de antemano cómo podía ir la cosa, estarían menos nerviosos, y todo iría mejor. Jared sacudió la cabeza como intentando sacar de ella esos pensamientos. _“Estoy loco, Jensen me va a decir que estoy loco, y con razón”._ – Olvídalo, – se dijo a sí mismo en voz baja.  
  
Fue al baño y probó el agua de la ducha, salía caliente. Miró en un pequeño armario que había en una esquina y vio que dentro había gel, champú, espuma de afeitar y unas maquinillas. Se afeitó y después se metió en la ducha, con el agua muy caliente, intentando rebajar un poco la tensión de su cuerpo.  
  
Cuando se estaba secando con una de las toallas que había en el baño, oyó un gemido en la habitación. Salió corriendo del baño y vio a Jensen sentado al borde de la cama agarrándose la cabeza.  
  
\- Jen, espera, no te levantes. – Cogió las pastillas que le había dado el médico y le dio dos a Jensen, junto con un vaso de agua que cogió del baño. – Tómate esto, es para el dolor de cabeza.  
  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?  
  
\- Nos han traído aquí después de que pulsáramos el interruptor. Ha venido un médico y te ha estado mirando, te ha hecho un electro y te ha inyectado algo, dice que estás bien.  
  
\- Joder, pues mi cabeza no dice lo mismo, Dios, parece que me va a estallar.  
  
\- Ya, a mí también me dolía, pero con las pastillas se me ha pasado. ¿Cómo sientes el corazón?  
  
\- Bien, ya no me va rápido. Estoy bien. ¿Hueles a jabón?  
  
\- Si, – dijo Jared con una sonrisa. – Tenemos baño, con ducha y agua caliente, cuando se te pase un poco el dolor de cabeza puedes darte una ducha y afeitarte.  
  
\- Joder, nos están engordando para comernos después.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------  
  
  
Dos horas después Jared y Jensen estaban sentados en la cama, cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró Papi.  
  
\- Hola chicos, por fin habéis tomado la decisión correcta. – Su cara irradiaba satisfacción. - Veréis como ahora todo es mucho más fácil. Espero que os guste vuestra nueva habitación.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda, – dijo Jared.  
  
\- Vamos hombre, sé más positivo, piensa que ya ha empezado la cuenta atrás para que podáis iros a casa, en cuanto acabemos el trabajo, podréis volver a vuestras vidas, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
\- Si claro. – Jensen estaba convencido de que no les iban a dejar salir vivos de allí. Esto sólo servía para ganar tiempo hasta que llegaran a rescatarlos.  
  
\- Bueno, de momento os traigo un regalito para celebrar vuestra decisión. – Papi se apartó de la puerta, dejando paso a un hombre que empujaba una mesa con ruedas, en la que había casi un buffet completo para desayunar. – Espero que lo disfrutéis. Ah, se me olvidaba, hoy tenéis el día libre. Dentro de un rato vendrá el director de la película para explicaros cómo va a ser todo, y os dejaremos tranquilos hasta mañana. Mañana empezamos a rodar, - dijo, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
  
\- Joder, que hambre. – Jared se levantó de un salto de la cama, se sentó en una de las sillas y empezó a comer con ansia.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Llevaban un buen rato sentados en la cama, sin decir nada, cada uno concentrado en sus pensamientos. Jensen tenía el ceño fruncido desde hacía rato, y había mirado a Jared de reojo varias veces.  
  
Jared sabía que quería decirle algo, y se imagina que era sobre el rodaje, pero realmente le estaba costando decidirse, le estaba poniendo nervioso de verdad. Finalmente Jensen inspiró profundamente, como intentando darse un empujoncito para decidirse.  
  
-Jay, tenemos que hablar.  
  
\- Vale, tú dirás. – Jared sabía que la conversación no iba a ser fácil, pero Jensen tenía razón, era mejor hablar de ello.  
  
\- He estado pensando. Ya sé que vas a creer que estoy loco, pero tengo que decirlo. Deberíamos hacer como en la serie, una especie de “prueba” antes de rodar. _“Ya está, ya lo he dicho”_. Mira, me pongo de los nervios de pensar que vamos a llegar allí, con toda esa gente y vamos a tener que empezar a meternos mano. Sería más fácil si nos hacemos una idea de cómo va a ir la cosa, no sé, así podremos controlar mejor los nervios.  
  
\- Vale.  
  
\- ¿Vale? – Jensen le miraba como si acabara de ver un fantasma.  
  
\- Si, vale, – dijo Jared, yo también lo había estado pensando, pero pensé que me ibas a mandar a la mierda.  
  
\- Bueno, entonces… ¿hacemos una prueba?  
  
\- Si, hacemos una prueba.  
  
  



	8. Capítulo 8

\- Bueno, entonces… ¿hacemos una prueba? – Jensen lo dijo sin mirar a Jared a la cara, como si le diera vergüenza.  
  
\- Si, hacemos una prueba.  
  
\- Vale, y ¿por dónde empezamos?  
  
\- Anda que estamos buenos. No se. ¿Nos besamos?  
  
\- ¿Así en frío?  
  
\- Pues hombre mira, primero te haría un streptease para que entrases en calor, pero es que llevo 4 días en pelota picada y va a ser un poco difícil, no te digo.  
  
\- Tío, es que se me hace muy raro, empezar a besarte así sin más.  
  
\- Joder, vale mira, tengo una idea. Cuando salía con Sandy, ella estuvo en un cursillo en el que le enseñaron a dar masajes de relajación. Ya sabes de esos que de masaje no tienen nada, caricias y esas cosas. Bueno, el caso es que luego me enseñó a mí como hacerlo, más o menos. Si quieres podemos empezar con eso.  
  
\- ¿Me vas a hacer un masaje erótico?  
  
\- Bueno tío, yo que sé, era una idea, si no tú dirás qué hacemos.  
  
\- Vale, vale, que me parece bien, – dijo Jensen rápidamente.  
  
\- De todas maneras, si no te gusta, me dices que pare y punto.  
  
\- Vale, tranquilo, es sólo un masaje ¿no? ¿Por qué no me va a gustar?  
  
\- Bien, pues túmbate, boca abajo, con los brazos extendidos al los lados.  
  
Jensen se giró en la cama, se tumbó como Jared le había indicado y respiró hondo. Jared se arrodilló a su lado en la cama – Cierra los ojos, y relájate ¿vale?  
  
\- Vale.  
  
Jared empezó a rozar la espalda de Jensen con las yemas de sus dedos, moviéndolos continuamente y desplazándose por la parte alta de su espalda y los hombros, tocando su piel suavemente, acariciando toda la zona.  
  
Jensen notó los dedos rozando su piel, le hacía cosquillas, era agradable, cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada.  
  
Los dedos de Jared bajaron por los brazos de Jensen hasta llegar a la altura de los codos, para subir después lentamente hasta volver a los hombros. Durante unos momentos acarició esa zona mientras soplaba suavemente la piel de Jensen para acentuar las sensaciones.  
  
Empezó a bajar por la espalda, recorriendo toda la piel, hasta llegar a la cintura, subiendo nuevamente mientras soplaba sobre la piel que habían recorrido sus dedos. Luego empezó a descender poco a poco por los costados de Jensen, hasta llegar a sus caderas, provocando que a Jensen se le pusiera la piel de gallina y se le erizara el pelo.  
  
Siguió acariciando, rozando su piel, descendiendo desde las caderas, por la parte exterior de sus muslos, hasta llegar a la altura de las rodillas, para pasar desde ahí a la parte interna de sus piernas, y comenzó a subir muy despacio por la parte interior de los muslos. En ese momento notó que un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Jensen y paró.  
  
\- Jen, ¿estás bien?  
  
\- Tío, ¿Sandy te hacía esto y la dejaste? Eres idiota.  
  
\- Cállate joder.  
  
Siguió subiendo lentamente por los muslos de Jensen, rozando suavemente la piel, recorriendo con sus dedos la unión entre los muslos y el culo, hacia fuera, hasta llegar nuevamente a las caderas, y desde ahí comenzó a acariciar el culo, despacio, desde los lados hacia el centro, la parte más sensible, y desde el centro, comenzó a subir otra vez por la espalda, siguiendo su columna, presionando ahora un poco más fuerte.  
  
A esas alturas, a Jensen ya le daba igual quién le estaba haciendo el masaje, lo único que sabía era que tenía todo el cuerpo con la sensibilidad a flor de piel, y que cualquier roce le ponía la piel de gallina.  
  
Notó como Jared subía su mano siguiendo la columna, presionando un poco más fuerte. Al llegar a la nuca, le acarició la zona y comenzó a soplar suavemente, cada vez más cerca, hasta que notó cómo los labios se posaban sobre su piel.  
  
Los labios le acariciaban suavemente, con pequeños besos bajando hacia el cuello, hasta llegar justo debajo de la mandíbula, donde el beso se hizo más intenso, mientras una mano seguía recorriendo toda su espalda, el culo y los muslos. Jared abrió su boca y subió rozando con la lengua la mandíbula de Jensen hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja, que mordisqueó con cuidado.  
  
\- Jay.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- ¿Puedo darme la vuelta?  
  
\- Claro.  
  
Jared se retiró un poco para que Jensen pudiera girarse. Cuando este se colocó boca arriba, sus miradas se encontraron, e inmediatamente Jensen se sonrojó como un adolescente. Jared no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sabía que le estaba gustando.  
  
\- Idiota, – dijo Jensen con la cara sonrojada, y volvió a cerrar los ojos.  
  
Las manos de Jared recorrían el pecho de Jensen, bajando hacia el estómago, siguiendo con sus dedos los abdominales y rozando suavemente las caderas, para después volver a subir, hasta llegar a sus pezones, donde se entretuvo acariciando el contorno hasta que se endurecieron.  
  
Jensen echó hacia atrás la cabeza dejando al descubierto su cuello, momento que Jared aprovechó para volver a besarlo, con intensidad, jugando con su lengua y subiendo desde la nuez hasta la barbilla, para finalmente llegar a su boca.  
  
En el primer momento, fue un beso tímido, como si estuviera tanteando las posibilidades, y pidiendo permiso, acariciando los labios de Jensen con los suyos, esperando su aprobación.  
  
Jensen estaba en la gloria, le daba igual si la persona que le estaba haciendo sentir así era Jared o el mismísimo Papa en persona, su cuerpo estaba tan relajado que no podía ni moverse. Cuando sintió los labios de Jared subir por su cuello hasta llegar a su boca ya no pudo mantenerse pasivo por más tiempo, y respondió al beso, levantando la cabeza, buscando un roce más intenso.  
  
Jared notó como Jensen respondía y su boca le buscaba, entonces acomodó su cuerpo en la cama, tumbado a su lado y comenzó a besarle, abriendo la boca, dejando paso a la lengua de Jensen y sintiendo como su respiración se hacía más agitada.  
  
En ese momento oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Los dos saltaron de la cama como si les quemara y se sentaron a un lado cada uno, justo en el momento en que alguien abrió la puerta.  
  
\- Hola chicos. – Un cincuentón con el pelo largo y pinta de hippy entró por la puerta y se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación. – Me llamo Andy, y yo voy a dirigir vuestra película.  
  
Les miró a los dos de arriba abajo, como estudiando sus cuerpos – Buena mercancía, de verdad que sí. Con esto la película se hace casi sola. Dios, Padalecki, eres grande de verdad ¿eh?, había oído comentarios pero teniéndote así delante impresionas tío.  
  
Jensen miraba a Andy como a un bicho raro, _“Dios y luego digo que Jared habla mucho, a este tío parece que le han dado cuerda”._  
  
Andy siguió hablando sin parar durante casi media hora, como si lo que estaba diciendo fuera sobre la cosa más normal del mundo, y no sobre un vídeo de sexo forzado con dos personas secuestradas. Les explicó cómo iba a ser el rodaje. La película era más bien un corto, que incluía dos escenas de cama pura y dura, una en la que Jared era el activo y otra en la que lo era Jensen, y alguna que otra frase para hilar la historia.  
  
El primer día iban a rodar las pocas frases que tenía el guión y las escenas de transición. El segundo día empezarían con las escenas de sexo, pero dejarían a un lado las penetraciones, y el tercer día rodarían las partes de penetración, por la mañana las de Jensen como activo y por la tarde las de Jared.  
  
Finalmente dejó unos papeles que llevaba en la mano encima de la mesa. – Bueno, aquí os dejo vuestros guiones, podéis echarles un vistazo para mañana. Pues nada, ya os dejo tranquilos, ya sabéis, esta noche prontito a la cama que mañana hay que trabajar. – Se rió el mismo de su gracia, como si hubiera sido el mejor chiste del mundo y acto seguido se levantó de la silla y salió por la puerta, cerrando a su espalda, riéndose todavía.  
  
\- Joder tío, me he quedado flipado. – Jared estaba con la boca abierta. - Ese tío está loco de verdad, eso o está fumado, o las dos cosas.  
  
\- Ya te digo, – dijo Jensen - ¿Miramos el guión?  
  
\- Para qué, serán dos frases de mierda que seguro que dan ganas de vomitar, yo paso.  
  
\- Ya, también es verdad.  
  
\- Bueno Ackles, y cambiando de tema, ¿qué estábamos haciendo?  
  
\- Jensen miró a Jared y volvió a sonrojarse – Tío, no me vaciles ¿vale? – que ya estoy bastante jodido.  
  
  



	9. Capítulo 9

\- Jared en serio, no hace falta que sigamos, ya nos hemos hecho un poco a la idea ¿no? – Jensen no acababa de sentirse cómodo con todo aquello, aunque la verdad es que no le había desagradado la experiencia. Jared tenía unas manos increíbles y había conseguido que se dejara llevar por completo.  
  
\- Bueno, si no quieres está bien, pero acuérdate de lo que nos acaba de contar Andy, lo que hemos hecho comparado con lo que nos espera los próximos días es un juego de niños, la cosa va a ser mucho más cruda que unas cuantas caricias.  
  
\- Joder, es que con esa explicación tan explícita me ha dejado un poco frío la verdad.  
  
\- Hombre, tampoco digo que tengamos que probarlo todo, pero intentar alguna cosa más, ya sabes.  
  
\- Ya, dame un poco de tiempo ¿vale?, que se me pase un poco el “efecto Andy”  
  
\- Si, la verdad es que ha sido como para dejarte frío una buena temporada, – dijo Jared con una sonrisa en la boca. - ¿Y si ponemos una peli para olvidarnos un poco del tema?  
  
\- Bien, voy a ver lo que hay. – Jensen estuvo mirando entre los discos que había junto al DVD y finalmente puso una película de acción que no tenía mala pinta.  
  
Se tumbaron los dos en la cama a ver la película, y al poco tiempo Jared empezó a acariciar el estómago de Jensen distraídamente, sin decir nada. Jensen se dejó hacer, cerró los ojos y al poco recuperó ese estado mezcla de relajación y excitación en el que estaba antes de que Andy les interrumpiera.  
  
Entonces Jared se acercó a él y volvió a besarle en el cuello, la verdad es que se le hacía un poco raro besar a Jensen pero quería hacer aquello antes de encontrarse delante de las cámaras, así que cerró los ojos y siguió recorriendo su cuello para subir después por la mandíbula y llegar hasta su boca.  
  
Jensen tenía que reconocer que las caricias de Jared le excitaban. No es que fuera como cuando estaba con una chica. Si Jared hubiera sido una chica su soldadito llevaría ya un rato en posición de firmes, pero la verdad es que no podía decir que aquello fuera desagradable, así que pensó _“que coño, de perdidos al río, o que me quiten lo bailao, o el refrán que sea que quede bien con esta situación”_ , y respondió al beso de Jared, dejando que la lengua entrara en su boca.  
  
El beso se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, Jensen agarraba a Jared de la nunca, tirando de él hacia abajo, para que no pudiera separarse mientras recorría todo el interior de su boca con la lengua, hasta que un gemido se escapó de la garganta de Jared, que cogió la mano libre de Jensen y la colocó sobre su pecho reclamando también caricias para su cuerpo.  
  
Jensen empujó a Jared haciéndole caer de espaldas sobre la cama tomando la iniciativa, mordió sus labios, con suavidad primero y con más ansia después para terminar pasando la lengua por ellos, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez más al oír los gemidos de Jared, que pedían caricias a gritos. Entonces se colocó encima de Jared y empezó a bajar recorriendo con la lengua su pecho, mordisqueando y chupando sus pezones, mientras Jared arqueaba su espalda para elevar su cuerpo buscando más contacto.  
  
En ese momento Jensen volvió a buscar la boca de Jared, con un beso suave pero apasionado y al mismo tiempo juntó sus caderas con las de él y empezó a moverse despacio haciendo que sus miembros que ya habían empezado a endurecerse por la excitación se rozaran.  
  
\- Dios… Jen – Jared jadeaba mientras su cuerpo empezó a moverse al ritmo de Jensen aumentando la fricción hasta conseguir una erección completa. Entonces empujó a Jensen apartándole de él.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jay? – por un momento pensó que Jared quería parar, y casi le da algo.  
  
\- Nada, túmbate junto a mí – Jensen hizo lo que le decía, Jared se tumbó de lado, tirando de la cadera de Jensen para que hiciera lo mismo de forma que quedaron uno frente al otro. Jared pasó su lengua por los labios de Jensen a la vez que su mano bajaba desde la cadera hasta su miembro y empezaba masturbarle.  
  
\- Mmmmffff!!! – aquello pilló desprevenido a Jensen que no se lo esperaba, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. A Jared se le hizo raro el contacto, era la primera vez que tocaba una polla que no fuera la suya, pero le gustó sentir cómo respondía Jensen y siguió, con movimientos cada vez más rápidos, y parando a cada rato para acariciar el glande la parte más sensible, cosa que estaba volviendo loco a Jensen, que gemía sin parar.  
  
\- Jensen tomó ejemplo, rodeó el miembro de Jared con su mano y empezó a moverla rítmicamente acariciando la punta con su pulgar, mientras seguía explorando su boca con la lengua y mordiendo sus labios.  
  
\- Joder…Jen...si, así, no pares.  
  
\- Se corrieron prácticamente a la vez pegándose el uno al otro, sintiendo así cómo el orgasmo recorría sus cuerpos de arriba abajo arrancando gemidos de sus gargantas, y finalmente quedaron exhaustos, abrazados sobre la cama.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
Papi estaba frente al monitor, con los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aliento. Tenía los pantalones a la altura de las rodillas y limpiaba con un pañuelo los restos de semen de su mano.  
  
\- Bueno, esta película es un regalito para Papi, sólo para su uso privado.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
El primer día de rodaje fue fácil, sólo unas frases (que como había dicho Jared eran para vomitar), y unas pocas escenas de transición, alguna miradita, algún roce, pero ni siquiera tuvieron que besarse. Los dos siguieron todas las indicaciones del director, y para media tarde ya habían terminado.   
  
Pasaron la tarde viendo un par de películas, y después de cenar se fueron a dormir. Sus cuerpos todavía arrastraban los efectos de las descargas eléctricas y para entonces estaban agotados, así que no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.  
  
El segundo día la cosa se complicó un poco más. Se levantaron y se ducharon, y al poco tiempo les llevaron el desayuno. A las 9 de la mañana les dieron la ropa que tenían que ponerse para empezar a rodar. – En 10 minutos pasan a buscaros para ir al set.  
  
Cuando llegaron al set, había un sillón justo fuera de la zona de rodaje en el que estaba sentado Papi _“Joder sólo nos faltaba tener a este cerdo de público”_ .– A Jensen se le revolvió el estómago.  
  
El director se acercó a ellos. – A ver chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros. ¿Necesitáis ayuda para levantar a vuestros soldaditos? – Jared y Jensen se miraron un momento con expresión de alucinados y luego se giraron hacia Andy - ¿¡¡QUÉ!!? – dijeron los dos a la vez.  
  
\- Ya sabéis, vamos a empezar a rodar y quedaría muy mal que cuando os quitéis la ropa no la tengáis bien dura. Si creéis que lo podéis hacer solos bien, si no decírmelo que el médico os dará una ayudita. Jared se pasó la mano por la cara con desesperación, - _“Dios, va a ser imposible, y con ese cerdo ahí mirando ya sería un milagro”_ – miró a Jensen, que con su expresión lo decía todo. El también iba a necesitar ayuda. – Pues una viagra de esas no nos vendría mal, – dijo Jared intentando no sonar demasiado patético.  
  
\- Frank!, pon una ayudita a los chicos, – dijo Andy dirigiéndose al médico que atendió a Jensen después de las descargas eléctricas.  
  
\- Claro Andy, ahora mismo.  
  
\- El médico se acercó a ellos con dos cajas en las manos en las que se leía ALPROSTADIL, y empezó a ponerse unos guantes de latex. – Bajaros los pantalones.  
  
Jensen y Jared se miraron con la boca abierta, y antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesar lo que estaba pasando empezaron a bajarse los pantalones de manera mecánica. El médico abrió una de las cajas y sacó una jeringuilla llena de un líquido transparente, se arrodilló delante de Jared y agarró su pene dispuesto a clavar la aguja en él.  
  
\- ¡¡Eh eh!! ¡Un momento! – Jared dio un paso atrás intentando separarse del médico, pero chocó con los dos “guardaespaldas” que se habían colocado justo detrás. Le sujetaron por los brazos mientras el médico volvía a agarrar su pene y clavaba la aguja en él sin vacilar. – ¡Joder!! – Jared apretó los dientes mientras sentía un dolor intenso en el lugar donde el líquido iba entrando lentamente.  
  
La operación se repitió con Jensen que había estado mirando cómo inyectaban a Jared con la boca abierta como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo. Un cuarto de hora después los dos tenían una erección de las de premio.  
  
El rodaje no iba mal del todo, después de la “prueba” que Jared y Jensen habían hecho en su habitación, aquello no les resultaba tan violento, aunque el hecho de que les estuviera mirando un número considerable de personas no ayudaba demasiado, pero estaban consiguiendo salir airosos de la situación. Al menos hasta que el director le dijo a Jared que se la chupara a Jensen.  
  
\- Bien chicos, lo estáis haciendo muy bien. – Andy no paraba de dar indicaciones, señalando en cada momento las posturas, los movimientos y todo lo que tenían que hacer. En ese momento Jensen estaba tumbado en la cama y Jared estaba sobre él, recorriendo su pecho con la lengua. – Vale Jared, muy bien, ahora vete bajando lentamente hasta quedarte entre sus piernas y empieza a chupársela.  
  
Simplemente no pudo. Fue como si se hubiera quedado paralizado. _“Joder deberíamos haber probado esto el otro día”._  
  
\- No….no….puedo, - dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
\- ¿Qué has dicho? – Papi se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia ellos con cara de muy mala leche. - ¡Chúpasela!  
  
\- No puedo, de verdad, lo siento. – Jared estaba totalmente bloqueado, no sabía lo que le pasaba, pero era incapaz de meterse aquello en la boca.  
  
Papi miró a uno de los guardaespaldas y asintió con la cabeza, e inmediatamente el hombre se acercó a la cama, agarró una mano de Jensen y pinzó su dedo anular con unas tenazas, apretando fuerte. A Jensen le pilló totalmente por sorpresa, y un grito se escapó de su garganta mientras se retorcía de dolor.  
  
\- He dicho que se la chupes. – La mirada de Papi era puro hielo. Jared miró a Jensen que tenía los ojos rojos a causa de las lágrimas, su mirada le pedía a gritos que siguiera las indicaciones que le estaban dando, así que Jared metió la cabeza entre sus piernas y comenzó a chupar, mientras sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
Después de eso, el resto del rodaje fue un calvario, las cosas se pusieron tensas y todo resultó bastante desagradable, por lo que cuando finalmente Andy dio por terminado el rodaje por ese día, Jared y Jensen suspiraron aliviados y se dirigieron a su habitación en silencio, con la cabeza agachada.  
  



	10. Capítulo 10

Estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de la cama, dándose la espalda.  
  
\- Lo siento Jen, no sé que me ha pasado, de verdad.  
  
\- Tranquilo tío, no pasa nada.  
  
\- ¿Cómo está tu dedo?  
  
\- Bah, no es nada, un poco espachurrado nada más.  
  
\- Lo siento de verdad, es que me he quedado como paralizado, no podía hacerlo.  
  
\- Vale Jay, ya te he dicho que no pasa nada, no te preocupes, de verdad.  
  
Pero sí pasaba, no porque Jared no hubiera podido chupársela al principio, sino más bien por lo contrario, porque se la había chupado, y después Jensen se la había chupado a él, y había sido desagradable. Todo lo que hicieron después del incidente había sido muy forzado, y ahora los dos se sentían violentos.  
  
\- Voy a ducharme. – Jared se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño cerrando la puerta.  
  
\- Sentado en la cama Jensen se inclinó hacia delante apoyando la cabeza en sus manos y soltando un largo suspiro. – Mierda. – Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, y encima les quedaba lo peor, si les había pasado eso, ¿qué pasaría al día siguiente?  
  
Una vez Jared hubo terminado, Jensen se metió en la ducha, y al salir, Jared estaba tumbado en la cama viendo una película. Se tumbó a su lado. Tenían que hablar de lo que había pasado o el rodaje del día siguiente iba a ser un infierno, pero la verdad es que no sabía como empezar la conversación.  
  
\- Bueno, ya sólo nos queda un día de rodaje. – Jensen intentó que su voz sonara despreocupada, pero estaba convencido de que no lo había conseguido. – Oye…, creo que mañana va a ser un día difícil, nos queda de rodar la peor parte, deberíamos intentar estar lo más tranquilos posible.  
  
\- No te preocupes, – Jared no apartaba la mirada de la tele, – no me va a volver a pasar, no van a volver a hacerte daño por mi culpa.  
  
\- Jay, yo no te estoy echando la culpa de nada, joder, sólo digo que mañana va a ser difícil, para los dos, y como estemos muy tensos el rodaje va a ser un infierno. Ya sé que lo de hoy ha sido desagradable, pero bueno, ya está, ha pasado, vamos a olvidarlo y punto.  
  
\- ¿Olvidarlo? - Jared se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras hablaba - ¿De verdad puedes olvidarlo así sin más? Pues yo no puedo olvidar cómo me he sentido metido entre tus piernas y chupándote la polla, ni los 10 minutos que he tenido que estar tumbado como si no pasara nada mientras tú chupabas la mía, y todo eso con 15 personas alrededor mirándonos. Lo siento pero yo no puedo olvidarlo, porque me he sentido como una mierda. – Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Jared mientras hablaba.  
  
Jensen se acercó a Jared y lo rodeó con sus brazos, estaba intentando controlarse para no acabar llorando también, pero estaba casi convencido de que iba a perder esa batalla.  
  
\- Jay, ¿qué crees que yo no me he sentido así?, claro que me he sentido una mierda. Pero hace dos días me hiciste jurar que todo esto no iba a afectar a nuestra amistad, y es lo que estoy intentando. No digo que tengamos que sentirnos bien, ni que esto no deba afectarnos, pero que no sea contra nosotros mismos, joder.  
  
Jared respondió al abrazo de Jensen rodeándolo también con sus brazos y apoyando la cara en su hombro mientras lloraba como un niño. – Lo siento Jen, lo siento de verdad.  
  
\- ¿Ves?, es lo que no quiero que hagas Jay, tú no tienes que sentir nada, nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya ni mía, esos hijos de puta nos han secuestrado y nos están obligando a hacer todo esto, no quiero que vuelvas a pedirme perdón Jay, no hay nada por lo que tengas que pedirme perdon ¿Vale?  
  
\- Vale Jen. – dijo Jared secándose las lágrimas, pero Jensen tuvo la sensación de que no lo había convencido del todo.  
  
\- ¿Seguro? – le agarró por la barbilla y le levantó la cara para que le mirara a los ojos, y todavía no sabe por qué, pero no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que hacerlo. Le besó. Fue un beso cálido, y tierno, un beso que le decía que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, y que siempre iba a estar ahí, para cualquier cosa que le necesitara. Los labios se rozaron con suavidad durante un momento y después se separaron, para mirarse a los ojos, y esta vez Jensen sí vio tranquilidad en su mirada.  
  
Jared buscó otra vez el contacto entre sus labios, tímidamente, sólo un pequeño roce, sin precipitación, y Jensen respondió acercándose más a el, pegando su cuerpo al de Jared y bajando sus manos en una suave caricia por su espalda, mientras sus labios seguían rozándose, buscándose y encontrándose cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que Jared abrió la boca y su lengua acarició lo labios de Jensen, pidiendo permiso.  
  
Jensen abrió la boca dejando entrar a Jared, haciendo el beso más intenso, más sexual y ambos se movieron buscando la cama. Fue como si cada roce, cada caricia, ejerciera un efecto bálsamo en ellos, sustituyendo el infierno que habían vivido ese día por nuevas sensaciones, agradables y reconfortantes.  
  
Jared estaba sobre Jensen, acariciando su cuerpo, que respondía al contacto estirándose al paso de esas manos que bajaron por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con su miembro duro, que agarró iniciando un movimiento suave que hizo gemir a Jensen. Recorrió con la lengua su cuerpo, desde la boca hasta el ombligo, y de ahí a la cadera. Paró en su recorrido y levantó la cabeza, acercando su boca a la zona más sensible de Jensen, justo en la punta.  
  
\- No. – Jensen posó su mano en la cabeza de Jared deteniéndole. – Jay, no tienes que hacer eso.  
  
\- Quiero hacerlo Jen, en serio, lo necesito. Necesito hacerlo sin que nadie nos mire ni nos obligue a ello, sin que nada de lo que hay alrededor me haga sentir como una mierda. La mirada de Jared mientras hablaba era una súplica en toda regla.  
  
\- Vale Jay, también yo he pasado por eso, sé como te sientes.  
  
\- ¿Si?, ¿te sientes igual?, ¿quieres hacerlo también? – Jensen le miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y asintió. Jared le hizo tumbarse de lado, y después se colocó también en esa posición pero con sus pies hacia la cabecera de la cama, de manera que ambos quedaron con su cara frente a la entrepierna del otro.  
  
Todo fue como a cámara lenta, movimientos suaves, tranquilos, que era lo que necesitaban, lenguas recorriendo los miembros, desde la base hasta la punta, entreteniéndose allí, en la parte más sensible, jugando, acariciando para volver a recorrer todo con la lengua, entre gemidos, chupando y rozando levemente con sus dientes hasta que los dos llegaron al orgasmo que avanzó despacio, sin prisa, desde la ingle al resto de su cuerpo, arrastrando lo que quedaba del maldito rodaje de aquel día.  
  
Pasaron la mitad de la noche hablando de lo que podía ocurrir al día siguiente. Sabían que iba a ser difícil, porque a ninguno de los dos les habían penetrado anteriormente, y sabían que iba a doler, pero hablar sobre ello les hizo sentirse más tranquilos.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------  
  
  
Estaban en el set. El médico había vuelto a inyectarles a los dos aquel medicamento para provocar la erección, porque “si estáis follando se supone que los dos estáis cachondos, así que tenéis que estar empalmados los dos”.  
  
Andy hizo que Jared se tumbara en la cama boca arriba, le colocaron unos cojines debajo del culo para elevar un poco su posición y le dijeron que abriera las piernas y recogiera las rodillas. Jensen estaba metido entre sus piernas y ya habían pasado por todos los preliminares de preparación y dilatación, con la lengua, con un dedo primero, añadiendo luego un segundo y finalmente un tercero.  
  
Jared tenía una expresión dura en su rostro. La mandíbula apretada, los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido. Jensen sabía que lo estaba pasando mal, a pesar de que había intentado ser lo más cuidadoso posible.  
  
\- Bien Jensen, ahora métesela. – Andy lo dijo como si le estuviera pidiendo que le prestara un bolígrafo. Jensen miró a Jared, que había abierto los ojos en ese momento, intentando transmitirle algo de tranquilidad. Le hizo un gesto al que Jared respondió, dándole a entender que estaba preparado.  
  
Colocó la punta en la entrada y empujó, despacio, hasta que el glande estuvo dentro. Le pareció imposible que pudiera entrar toda, estaba muy prieto. Jared había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, y apretaba fuerte los dientes.  
  
\- Empuja más, – dijo Andy. – Que entre toda, vamos, que no tenemos todo el día. Jensen empujó y un quejido se escapó de la garganta de Jared, le miró y vio cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por su cara, y sus manos se agarraban al cabecero de la cama con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Mientras empujaba, cada vez más rápido y más fuerte según indicaciones de Andy, a Jensen le dio por pensar en que Jared estaba realmente muy bien proporcionado, y todo lo tenía muy grande, y viendo lo mál que lo estaba pasando, le recorrió un escalofrío al imaginar lo que iba a pasar él.  
  
Cuando terminaron, les llevaron a la celda para comer y descansar un rato. Nada más llegar a la habitación, Jared se metió en la ducha y se tiró un buen rato bajo el agua. Al salir del baño, llevaba en la mano una toalla con una mancha de sangre.  
  
\- Jen, ¿crees que debería decírselo al médico? – dijo Jared enseñándole la toalla a Jensen.  
  
\- Joder, mierda, ¿que te he hecho? – Jensen se cubrió la cara con las manos en un gesto de desesperación.  
  
Jared se arrodilló delante suyo y le agarró las manos, tirando de ellas para que se descubriera la cara. - Jen, no, – le dijo mirándole a los ojos. – Eh ¿qué pasa?, ¿y todo el rollo que me soltaste ayer?, tú no me has hecho nada, además, no creo que sea demasiado importante, no es mucha cantidad, supongo que cicatrizará sólo.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
  
Por la tarde, el proceso prácticamente se repitió. A Jensen le colocaron boca abajo, cosa que agradeció porque así podía hundir su cara en la almohada para que nadie le viera. El problema llegó, tal y como Jensen ya había pensado, con la penetración. Jared había conseguido introducir su glande en Jensen, y sólo con eso él había gritado y se había retorcido de dolor poniéndose aún más tenso, lo que empeoró las cosas.  
  
\- Venga, empuja más, métesela toda. – Andy volvió a dar la misma orden que le había dado a Jensen esa mañana, y Jared empezó a empujar.  
  
¡¡Aaaaahhhh!! ¡Dios Jared no por favor, para! – Jensen sollozaba, con su cuerpo crispado de dolor y Jared paró al momento. Realmente, no creía que fuera posible meterla toda, le apretaba tanto que le dolía, y eso que no había introducido más que la punta.  
  
\- ¡Empuja! – dijo Papi, que ya no se perdía un rodaje. Jared empujó, y en ese momento sintió como si algo se desgarrara allí dentro, y se quedó paralizado con el grito de Jensen, que ya lloraba abiertamente mientras se retorcía de dolor.  
  



	11. Capítulo 11

\- ¡He dicho que empujes! – Papi parecía que iba a explotar.  
  
\- No, por favor, es…es…imposible, le estoy desgarrando, - Jared hablaba entre sollozos sin querer moverse ni un milímetro para no dañar más a Jensen.  
  
Papi se levantó de su sillón, se acercó a la cama, y al llegar a su lado sacó una pistola de debajo de su chaqueta, le quitó el seguro y la apoyó en la sien de Jensen. Entonces miró a Jared con ojos desafiantes. – He dicho que empujes.  
  
Lo que siguió a eso fue el cuarto de hora más horroroso que Jared había pasado en toda su vida. La pistola en la sien de Jensen le obligaba a seguir las indicaciones que Andy le daba, que le pedía más rapidez y más fuerza. Jared literalmente sentía como Jensen se desgarraba por dentro con cada embestida suya, y los gritos se clavaban en su cerebro como cuchillos provocándole escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Estaba seguro de que iba a seguir oyendo esos gritos el resto de su vida.  
  
Finalmente Andy dio por terminada la escena y cuando Jared ya pensaba que lo peor había pasado se quedó horrorizado al salir de Jensen y ver que una gran cantidad de sangre manchaba la cama. Tenía una hemorragia importante, y no paraba de sangrar. El pánico se apoderó de él al ver lo que le había hecho a su amigo y por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.  
  
\- Llevarles a la habitación, – dijo Papi guardando su pistola.  
  
\- ¡No! Jensen necesita un médico, por favor. Está sangrando mucho. Hay que llevarle a un hospital. Por favor, no puede dejarle así, se va a desangrar. ¡POR FAVOR!  
  
Uno de los “guardaespaldas” cogió a Jared del brazo y lo empujó hacia el pasillo donde estaba su habitación. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta de salida del set, Jared miró atrás y vio como el médico se ponía unos guantes de latex y se arrodillaba ante un Jensen que yacía inmóvil en la cama.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen no podía moverse, el dolor de los desgarros se irradiaba hasta llegar a las caderas, y al bajo vientre, y era insoportable. Ya se habían llevado a Jared y se había quedado allí sólo, con el médico, que le hizo pasar por otro infierno mientras intentaba arreglar aquel destrozo, haciéndole casi más daño del que había sentido hasta ese momento.  
  
Sabía que le había cosido, porque vio al médico con el hilo de seda en la mano y los guantes totalmente cubiertos de sangre, de lo que dedujo que la carnicería debía ser importante, aunque eso ya se lo había imaginado porque oyó a Jared decir que estaba sangrando mucho, y sobre todo, por el dolor. Estaba seguro de que realmente había perdido bastante sangre, ya que se sentía mareado y débil.  
  
El médico había llamado por el walkie-talkie pidiendo que llevaran una camilla para trasladarlo hasta la habitación, cosa que Jensen agradeció, porque sólo pensar en moverse por su propio pie le hacía sentir escalofríos. Habría sido incapaz de hacerlo.  
  
Cuando llegaron a su habitación, lo tumbaron en la cama. Jared no estaba allí.  
  
\- ¿Y Jared? – Fue como si estuviera contando un secreto, no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para hablar más alto.  
  
\- Está en otro sitio.  
  
\- Esa respuesta hizo que Jensen sintiera un escalofrío. Siempre había pensado que no les iban a dejar salir vivos de allí, y la película ya estaba terminada. ¿Habrían matado a Jared? – _“No, que tontería, entonces no estarían molestándose conmigo, me habrían matado también y se habrían ahorrado todo esto”._ – Pero el miedo no desapareció por completo de su cabeza.  
  
El médico se sentó en la cama a su lado y le inyectó un calmante que empezó a hacer efecto casi inmediatamente, entonces Jensen, por fin, pudo quedarse dormido.  
  
Se despertó un par de horas después, necesitaba ir al baño o se lo iba a hacer encima, así que comenzó a incorporarse con mucho cuidado, pero al levantarse sintió un dolor tan agudo que tuvo que quedarse quieto, sin moverse durante unos minutos. Aquello le estaba matando, el simple hecho de mantenerse en pie le suponía un esfuerzo enorme, eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo débil que estaba. _“Joder, si que he debido de perder mucha sangre”._  
  
Sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo en pie, así que a pesar del dolor, que seguía siendo bastante fuerte, empezó a andar con pasos cortos hacia el baño apoyándose en la pared y cuando llegó, estaba totalmente agotado y dolorido. Se sentó en el retrete y mientras descargaba su vejiga empezó a llorar, por el dolor, y por el miedo. Estaba muerto de miedo.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, debía haberse quedado dormido sentado en el retrete, pero por suerte no se había caído, y despertó en esa misma posición. Sentía mucho dolor desde la cintura hasta el comienzo de los muslos, pero sabía que tenía que levantarse e irse a la cama antes de que el dolor fuera a más y no se pudiera ni mover.  
  
Se puso en pié usando el lavabo como apoyo, y ese simple gesto le hizo ver las estrellas, el dolor fue tan fuerte que un quejido salió de su garganta y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla. Cuando empezó a andar, sintió que todo a su alrededor empezaba a dar vueltas y de pronto todo se volvió negro.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Estaba en un estado de semi-inconsciencia, no era capaz de abrir los ojos, pero oía voces a su alrededor, aunque sonaban muy lejanas. Sentía bajo su cuerpo una superficie dura y fría, y un dolor sordo en la zona de su culo que aumentaba ante cualquier mínimo movimiento. No sabía lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era estar sentado en el baño, y después nada más. Sintió como le agarraban y le levantaban del suelo, y después notó bajo su cuerpo el tacto más confortable de la cama y se volvió a quedar dormido.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A Jared lo habían llevado a la primera celda en la que estuvo al llegar a aquel lugar. El suelo y las paredes de cemento, y frío, mucho frío. Estaba a tan solo un paso de tener un ataque de nervios, todo su cuerpo temblaba y le costaba respirar. La primera hora la pasó sentado en uno de los rincones de la celda, como ya había hecho los primeros días, llorando en silencio, con los gritos de Jensen sonando en su cabeza una y otra vez. Después había dividido su tiempo entre hacer eso mismo, o aporrear la puerta gritando para que alguien le dijera dónde estaba Jensen y cómo estaba.  
  
Una de las veces que estaba sentado en el rincón, se quedó dormido mientras lloraba, pero al poco tiempo despertó gritando y sudando a causa de una pesadilla en la que se veía a sí mismo encima de un Jensen tumbado sobre un charco de sangre, que gritaba sin parar y suplicaba por favor que le dejara en paz, así que ya no quería volver a dormir, y empezó a estar menos tiempo sentado y más tiempo aporreando la puerta.  
  
Estaba desesperado, no paraba de pensar en Jensen, y mientras daba vueltas por la celda para no volver a dormirse, rezó más de lo que había rezado en toda su vida, pidiendo entre sollozos que alguien le dijera dónde estaba y que se iba a poner bién, pero nadie apareció por allí, ni oyó pasos por el pasillo en ningún momento, y después de no sabía cuanto tiempo, volvió a su rincón totalmente agotado, y empezando a sentir los efectos del frío en su cuerpo, se sentó temblando hasta que finalmente el cansancio pudo con él y se quedó dormido sobre el frío suelo.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared se despertó confundido. Algo pasaba. Pero su cerebro aún estaba medio dormido y no le dejaba reaccionar. Pestañeó varias veces, como intentando despertarse del todo, y entonces se dio cuenta de que una mano enfundada en un guante negro tapaba su boca.  
Intentó zafarse, pero le sujetaron con fuerza, inmovilizándole y entonces, la persona que le estaba sujetando le hizo girar la cabeza para que le viera la cara y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios  
  
-Sssssshhhhhhh  
  



	12. Capítulo 12

\- Sssshhhhh. – aquel hombre se acercó a Jared y le susurró al oido, – No digas nada, hay micrófonos en la celda. Estate en silencio, vamos a salir de aquí, – y agarró a Jared por el brazo para que se levantara del suelo.  
  
Una vez en pie, Jared miró a aquel hombre y se dio cuenta de que iba vestido con uno de esos uniformes que llevan los agentes de las fuerzas especiales, todo de negro. Iba armado, y un auricular colgaba de su oreja derecha.  
  
\- Jensen, – dijo Jared en un susurro. – Hay que buscar a Jensen, no podemos irnos sin él.  
  
\- Tranquilo, ya han ido a buscarle, no te preocupes. – Salieron al pasillo muy despacio, el agente delante, mirando hacia todos lados, comprobando que nadie les pudiera ver, y Jared detrás, pegado a él.  
  
\- No. - Jared no pensaba salir de allí sin ver que sacaban a Jen – Yo no salgo sin él, está herido, a lo mejor no puede ni moverse.  
  
\- ¿Dónde le han herido? – Jared se le quedó mirando, sin poder contestar, no sabía que decir ¿cómo podía explicarle a aquel hombre que se había follado a Jensen hasta desgarrarle por completo? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar en ese momento, que él no quería hacerlo, pero que si no le habrían matado? ¿Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer en sus ojos todavía hinchados por todo lo que había llorado en las últimas horas. - ¿Dónde está herido? – repitió el agente.  
  
\- Está… herido.... ha perdido….. mucha.. .sangre – Jared no podía decir más, no en ese momento, sólo quería ir a buscar a Jensen.  
  
El agente comunicó a alguien a través del auricular que Jensen estaba herido, y que probablemente necesitaría ayuda para poder salir, después se volvió hacia Jared de nuevo. – Vamos, no te preocupes por Jensen, ya se van a ocupar de él.  
  
\- No por favor, - insistió Jared. - Vamos a buscarle, por favor, no quiero salir de aquí sin él.  
  
\- El agente se plantó delante de Jared agarrándole por los hombros – Escucha chico, ya sé que es amigo tuyo, y que no quieres dejarle aquí, pero te aseguro, que eso no va a pasar, te aseguro que a él lo van a sacar, igual que vamos a salir tú y yo. Hemos interferido la señal de las cámaras de vídeo con las que controlan las celdas, pero pronto se darán cuenta, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos que salir ya. ¿Vale? – Sin esperar la respuesta de Jared, el agente avanzó por el pasillo, pegado a la pared, sin dejar de mirar continuamente hacia todas partes.  
  
Recorrieron el pasillo y salieron por la puerta que había al final y que daba directamente al set en el que habían estado rodando. La cama aún estaba allí, y Jared se quedó paralizado, mirando la gran mancha roja que dibujaba la sangre de Jensen en las sábanas. Necesitaba ver a Jensen, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, si no lo veía pronto, se iba a volver loco.

\- ¿Eso es de tu amigo? – El agente apuntaba con su arma a la mancha de sangre en la cama. Jared asintió y bajó la mirada al suelo, se sentía miserable y sucio, y por primera vez, pensó que lo más probable era que después de aquello Jensen no quisiera verle nunca más, y la angustia le apretó el corazón.  
  
El agente, que seguía mirando hacia la cama, volvió a comunicarse por el auricular, informando de que Jensen había perdido mucha sangre, que era probable que estuviera muy débil, y no pudiera salir por su propio pie, después tocó a Jared en el brazo y le hizo una señal para que le siguiera.  
  
Cruzaron el set y se dirigieron a una puerta metálica que había al otro lado, el agente le indicó que se detuviera, se asomó por la puerta comprobando que tenían vía libre, y le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Recorrieron otro pasillo, y finalmente llegaron a la puerta de entrada, donde volvieron a pararse, mientras comunicaba al exterior que iban a salir.  
  
Abrió la puerta y salieron a la calle. Era de noche cerrada, y hacía mucho frío. Jared notó como se le puso toda la piel de gallina por la baja temperatura, y empezó a tiritar casi inmediatamente, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, intentando protegerse.  
  
Nada más salir, otro agente se acercó a ellos, llevando una manta en la mano, la echó sobre los hombros de Jared para que se tapara y le dijo que le siguiera. Bajaron las escaleras del porche y siguieron el camino durante unos metros. Jared sentía como las piedras del camino se le clavaban cortando la piel de sus pies descalzos, y tuvo que apretar los dientes para poder seguir caminando. Unos metros más adelante se adentraron entre los árboles que rodeaban el edificio, y bajaron por una pendiente boscosa hasta llegar a un claro, donde había varios vehículos aparcados, todos con las luces apagadas.  
  
Se dirigieron hacia uno de los vehículos y al acercarse, Jared se dio cuenta de que era una ambulancia, tenía la puerta trasera abierta, y un médico salió de ella diciéndole que se sentara para poder examinarle.  
  
\- ¡Eh, oiga! – Jared llamó al agente que le había llevado hasta el claro. - ¿Qué sabe de Jensen, le han sacado ya? - El agente se comunicó por el intercomunicador, y poco después le dijo a Jared que ya estaban saliendo.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Alguien estaba intentando despertarle, Jensen notaba cómo sacudían su cuerpo y escuchó una voz que le hablaba, pero apenas podía oírla, y él sólo quería dormir, estaba demasiado cansado.  
  
Pero no se daban por vencidos, seguían hablándole, y alguien subió uno de sus párpados, como hacen los médicos, para mirar su ojo. _“Dios, ¿por qué no me dejan en paz?”._ Hizo un esfuerzo, obligó a su mente a prestar atención, para ver si entendía algo de lo que intentaban decirle.  
  
\- Eh Jensen, despierta chico, ¿estás bien?  
  
Pues no, no estaba bien, no tenía fuerzas para nada, la cabeza le daba vueltas, y aquel dolor seguía allí, agarrado a su trasero, recordándole cada segundo el infierno que acababa de vivir.  
  
\- ¿Quién eres? Quiero dormir. – Eso resumía en pocas palabras todo lo que Jensen quería decir en aquel momento. Quería saber qué estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para intentar averiguarlo.  
  
Aquella persona le agarró por un brazo, y tiró de él intentando que se levantara, pero lo único que consiguió fue arrancar un quejido de la boca de Jensen.  
  
\- Eh chico, ¿estás herido? – En ese momento alguien le comunicó al agente por el auricular que efectivamente Jensen estaba herido, y que había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que probablemente no podría moverse solo. Alguien iba en su ayuda para poder sacarle, había que esperar.  
  
Pasaron aproximadamente 3 minutos, y otros dos agentes entraron en la habitación de Jensen. Dos de ellos cogieron a Jensen pasando los brazos de éste por encima de sus hombros, mientras que el tercero se puso en cabeza hacia la salida, comprobando el pasillo e indicando que avanzaran cuando había vía libre.  
  
Cuando lo levantaron entre dos, Jensen sintió como el dolor revivía, y apretó los dientes. Ya no quería gritar más, sólo quería que todo aquello terminara, así que si iban a matarlo, que lo hicieran de una vez.  
  
Sintió cómo lo llevaban por un pasillo, y de pronto se encontró de nuevo en aquella sala y vio la cama, manchada con su sangre, y entonces de verdad, deseó que todo aquello terminara de una vez.  
  
\- Matarme ya, por favor.  
  
-¿Qué? - Uno de los hombres que le llevaban en volandas le miró sorprendido. – Jensen, no vamos a matarte, vamos a sacarte de aquí, estate tranquilo, pronto se habrá terminado todo.  
  
 _“Vamos a sacarte de aquí”_ ¿De verdad era eso lo que le habían dicho? ¿De verdad por fin habían ido a buscarlos? No podía creerlo, seguro que estaba teniendo alucinaciones, o estaba soñando, aunque el dolor que le provocaba el movimiento era demasiado fuerte y demasiado real como para ser parte de un sueño. El dolor. Ya no podía soportarlo más, quería dejar de sentir, que su cuerpo descansara, que le dejaran dormir, y cuando sintió el aire frío de la noche en su piel, y alguien le cubrió con una manta, finalmente se dejó ir y perdió el conocimiento.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared seguía sentado en la parte trasera de la ambulancia, sabía que aquel médico llevaba un rato haciéndole preguntas, intentando que le prestara atención, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía la mirada fija en la zona de árboles por la que habían llegado a aquel claro, y todos sus sentidos tenían como única misión encontrar alguna señal que le dijera que Jensen ya estaba fuera, que estaba llegando. Entonces alguien llamó al médico a su móvil, y tras colgar, se bajó de la ambulancia para dirigirse a otra que había aparcada un poco más adelante, llamó a su compañero, y entre los dos sacaron una camilla para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia los árboles, hacia la zona por la que Jared había llegado hasta allí.  
  
Era Jensen, tenía que ser Jensen, Jared se bajó de la ambulancia, y siguió a los dos hombres con una mezcla de miedo y nerviosismo en el cuerpo que le hacía temblar de manera compulsiva. Entonces vio movimiento, entre los árboles, alguien estaba llegando, y se le cortó la respiración hasta que vio salir de entre los árboles a Jensen, llevado en volandas por dos agentes no sabía si inconsciente o muerto.  
  
\- ¿Le habéis encontrado así? – El médico acercó la camilla mientras preguntaba, para que los dos agentes tumbaran a Jensen.  
  
\- No, estaba consciente, pero muy desorientado, se ha desmayado cuando hemos salido.  
  
 _“Vale, está vivo”_ , es lo que necesitaba saber, en ese momento Jared, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y lloró, sin moverse, arrodillado en el suelo, hasta que alguien le cogió del brazo, y le hizo levantarse para llevarle de nuevo a la ambulancia.  
  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

Jared estaba en estado de shock. Desde que habían llegado al hospital casi no había dicho ni palabra. Un médico le había examinado y le había hecho un montón de preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, o si esto o aquello le dolía, a las que él había contestado con monosílabos, para que aquello terminara lo antes posible. Luego le trasladaron a una habitación, y poco después apareció su familia, sus padres, y sus hermanos Jeff y Megan. Le abrazaron, lloraron, y también le preguntaron miles de cosas a las que tampoco respondió.  
  
Dijo que quería estar sólo, que quería dormir, que por favor le dejaran tranquilo. Para cuando se quedó sólo en la habitación, ya casi estaba amaneciendo, y cerró los ojos intentando dormir un rato. Pero fue imposible.  
  
Algo le estaba matando, el viaje en la ambulancia había sido un auténtico calvario, y todo por una simple pregunta que el enfermero que viajaba con él en la parte trasera le había hecho.  
  
\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Jensen?, se le veía muy débil.  
  
\- Ha perdido mucha sangre.  
  
\- ¿Sangre?, pero no tenía ninguna herida.  
  
\- Ya  
  
\- Entonces ¿Cómo….? Oh dios, ¿le han violado?  
  
Violado. Fue como si aquel hombre le hubiera lanzado un derechazo a la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas que lo había dejado K.O. Violado. Él había violado a Jensen. Pensó en el asco que le daban esos tíos que salían en las noticias por haber violado a alguna mujer. Era algo que siempre le había repugnado, y cuando la noticia iba acompañada de las palabras “desgarro” y “sangre”, ya se le revolvía el estómago directamente. Ahora él podía ser la imagen de una de esas noticias, una en la que esas palabras, “DESGARRO” Y “SANGRE” podían ir así, en letras bien mayúsculas. Recordó cómo le hizo jurarle que seguirían siendo amigos. Jen se lo juró. Y después él le había VIOLADO. Debía odiarle a muerte.  
  
No podía dejar de pensar en Jensen, su imagen, inconsciente, llevado por aquellos agentes, con el sonido de fondo de los gritos de Jensen mientras lo destrozaba, no se borraba de su mente, y aunque quería saber cómo estaba, no se atrevía a preguntar. Seguro que a esas alturas ya se habían enterado de lo que había pasado. ¿Y a quién iba a preguntar?, ¿a sus padres? ¿a su hermano?. Sería una situación de locos, el tío que ha violado y destrozado a tu hermano, preguntándote qué tal se encuentra _“porque está muy preocupado por él”_. Le iban a mandar a la mierda, y eso siendo suaves. Por un momento deseó no haber despertado de aquella semi-congelación que sufrió. Así todo habría terminado, y no tendría que estar viviendo esa pesadilla.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Los padres y hermanos de Jensen y Jared estaban esperando en una sala que el hospital había habilitado para los familiares. Hacía aproximadamente media hora que habían recibido una llamada telefónica en el hotel donde se hospedaban, era la policía, para comunicarles que habían encontrado a los chicos y que les estaban trasladando al hospital. El agente que llamó sólo les dijo que estaban vivos, y que no podía informarles de nada más, que acudieran al hospital y allí los médicos les facilitarían toda la información.  
  
Las ambulancias habían llegado poco después, y lo único que supieron en ese momento fue que Jensen llegaba inconsciente y que Jared había entrado en una silla de ruedas, despierto.  
  
Una hora después, un médico y una enfermera entraron en la sala.  
  
\- ¿Los familiares del señor Padalecki?  
  
\- Si, - Jerry, el padre de Jared se levantó y se acercó al médico. Su corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y su mirada era como una súplica, como si pidiera al médico que no le diera malas noticias, que no lo iba a poder soportar - ¿Cómo está? – dijo solo con un hilo de voz.  
  
\- Bueno, vamos a pasar a su hijo a una habitación, y podrán ir a verle ahora. Físicamente está bien, sólo tiene algunas heridas en los pies que se ha producido durante el rescate. Pero está en estado de shock. Aún no sabemos lo que ha ocurrido en aquel lugar, pero Jared está muy afectado. Prácticamente no hemos conseguido que nos diga nada, no quiere hablar con nadie. Según vayamos teniendo más información sobre lo que ha pasado, podremos hacernos mejor una idea de cómo afrontar la situación, así que estamos esperando que la policía nos diga algo más sobre lo que han encontrado allí. En cualquier caso, supongo que ver a su familia le hará bien, pero tómenselo con calma, y sobre todo no le fuercen a contar nada, aún es muy pronto. La enfermera les acompañará hasta su habitación.  
  
\- Doctor, – Alan, el padre de Jensen se había acercado al grupo, estaba demacrado y sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas enormes ojeras, desde el secuestro no había conseguido dormir más de dos horas seguidas – por favor, ¿sabe algo de Jensen?, no nos han dicho nada todavía.  
  
\- Lo siento señor Ackles, a su hijo le está atendiendo otro médico. Pero no se preocupe que en cuanto puedan vendrán a informarle de su estado, tómeselo con tranquilidad, ahora mismo lo prioritario es atenderle a él ¿de acuerdo?  
  
El médico salió de la sala seguido de la enfermera que le acompañaba y la familia de Jared. Los Ackles volvieron a sentarse con la angustia reflejada en sus caras.  
  
Una hora después la familia de Jared volvió a la sala. Sherry, la madre de Jared estaba llorando y las caras del resto de la familia eran todo un poema. Donna, la madre de Jensen se acercó a Sherry y la cogió por los hombros.  
  
\- Tranquila Sherry, siéntate anda. – Se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un pañuelo - ¿Cómo está Jay?  
  
\- No lo sé, la verdad es que no lo sé. No quiere hablar con nadie, nos ha dicho que nos vayamos, que quiere estar sólo, casi ni nos ha mirado a la cara. Es como si todo le diera igual…. ¿Y Jensen? ¿Sabéis algo?  
  
\- Nada, todavía no ha venido nadie. – Las dos mujeres se quedaron allí sentadas, abrazadas la una a la otra intentando darse ánimos, mientras Mackenzie, la hermana de Jensen empezaba a dar vueltas por la sala intentando calmar los nervios.  
  
Tuvieron que esperar todavía otra hora más hasta que el médico que había atendido a Jensen entró en la sala. Alan y Donna se acercaron a él inmediatamente con la mirada interrogante.  
  
\- Buenas noches señores Ackles. – Su expresión era muy seria. – Siento haber tardado tanto, pero hemos estado atendiendo a su hijo hasta ahora. Ha llegado inconsciente, y muy débil a causa de una hemorragia que le ha hecho perder mucha sangre.  
  
\- ¿Una hemorragia? – Alan parecía sorprendido, Jensen no parecía tener heridas cuando entró en la camilla.  
  
\- Señor Ackles, su hijo ha sufrido una violación, que le ha provocado numerosos desgarros y una fuerte hemorragia. Alguien le ha suturado los desgarros, pero la pérdida de sangre ya había sido bastante importante. Lo primero que hemos hecho ha sido una transfusión, para que recupere un poco las fuerzas, porque mañana tendremos que intervenirle quirúrgicamente. La sutura probablemente le ha salvado la vida, pero la verdad es que deja mucho que desear, y me temo que tendremos que retirarla para coser las heridas en condiciones.  
  
Era como si todos se hubieran quedado sin palabras, Alan estaba lívido, y sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, y Donna se abrazaba a sus hijos sin poder contener el llanto.  
  
\- ¿Podemos verle? – Preguntó su hermano Joshua  
  
\- Pueden pasar unos minutos, pero aún está inconsciente.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Eran casi las 11 de la mañana, cuando el médico entró en la habitación de Jared seguido de sus padres.  
  
\- Buenos días Jared, ¿cómo te encuentras?  
  
\- Bien. Quiero irme a casa. – Jared hablaba con la mirada fija en la manta de la cama. - ¿Puedo irme a casa?  
  
\- Claro, de hecho venía a decirte que todas las pruebas están bien, y vamos a darte el alta esta mañana.  
  
\- Bien.  
  
\- Bueno, pronto os traerán el informe de alta. Ah Jared, otra cosa, creo que un poco más adelante deberías pensar en ver a alguien que te pueda ayudar, creo que algunas sesiones con un psicólogo no te vendrían mal.  
  
\- Ya. Vale.  
  
\- Bien, pues eso es todo, pronto podréis marcharos.  
  
Nada más salir el médico de la habitación, Jared se levantó de la cama, y sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a vestirse con la ropa que le había llevado su madre.  
  
\- Jensen todavía no ha recuperado el conocimiento, – comentó Sherry, a la que el hecho de que Jared no hubiera preguntado todavía por Jensen se le había hecho muy extraño. Notó que Jared se quedó parado cuando nombró a Jensen, sin decir nada, pero como esperando más información. – Ahora iban a llevarle al quirófano, parece que hay algunas heridas que tienen que suturar mejor.  
  
Jared permaneció quieto durante un momento, y Sherry pensó que iba a decir algo, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza y siguió vistiéndose.  
  
\- Mamá, me gustaría salir para Texas hoy mismo. _“Jensen querrá que esté lo más lejos posible cuando despierte”_  
  
\- Claro cariño, voy a decirle a tu hermano que mire si hay vuelo disponible. – Sherry estaba realmente preocupada. No sabía qué había pasado durante aquella semana, pero debía ser algo terrible para que Jared no quisiera quedarse junto a Jensen. Tenía que conseguir que Jay hablara con ella.  
  
  



	14. Capítulo 14

Habían cogido un vuelo, la misma tarde que Jared salió del hospital, y nada más llegar a su casa en San Antonio se había encerrado en su habitación y había pedido que no le molestaran, porque quería descansar.  
  
La policía no les había informado todavía de nada, y como Jensen no había vuelto en sí después de la operación, estaban a ciegas, no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido durante la semana del secuestro, por lo que estaban desesperados. Finalmente Jeff llamó a Dan, un amigo suyo que trabajaba en el FBI, pidiéndole que averiguara algo, y a primera hora de la tarde se reunió con él para que le dijera qué información había conseguido.  
  
Dan, había tenido acceso a las pruebas, entre ellas las cintas grabadas. Le contó a Jeff cómo consiguieron que Jared y Jensen accedieran a rodar la película, y todo lo que ocurrió durante el rodaje, que les obligaron hacérselo el uno al otro, y los problemas con la penetración de Jared. Jeff no se lo podía creer, se había quedado completamente pálido, y por un momento no fue capaz de decir nada.  
  
\- Lo siento, Jeff, – le dijo Dan. – Esto es una auténtica mierda, y la verdad es que vais a tener que ayudar mucho a tu hermano para que se recupere de esto. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en llamarme.  
  
\- Gracias Dan, muchas gracias de verdad. – Jeff salió del bar y volvió a casa pensando cómo iba a contarles aquello a sus padres.  
  
Al llegar a casa, sus padres y Megan le estaban esperando, ansiosos de información, y cuando vieron su cara, supieron que la cosa no iba a ser agradable. Jeff les contó todo lo que Dan le había dicho. Su padre apoyaba la cabeza en sus manos, como si el peso de la angustia estuviera pudiendo con él. Megan no hizo nada, Jeff estaba seguro de que aún no había sido capaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír. Y su madre, escucho todo con los labios apretados como si hubiera tomado la firme determinación de no volver a llorar. Jeff supo al instante que ella iba a ser la fuerte en todo aquel asunto.  
  
Cuando Jeff terminó de contarles todo lo que había descubierto, Sherry le dijo que Donna había llamado. Jensen se había despertado, y había preguntado por Jared. Donna no había querido decirle que se habían ido a San Antonio hasta saber lo que había descubierto Jeff, así que se había inventado una excusa por la que Jared no iba a poder ir a verle en un par de días. Donna dijo que Jensen no había contado nada, apenas tenía fuerzas y poco después se había vuelto a dormir.  
  
Después de eso Sherry subió al cuarto de Jared, llamó a la puerta y entró despacio, acercándose a la cama con cuidado, cogió una silla, la colocó junto a la cama y procurando no hacer ruido se sentó junto a su hijo y acarició su cabeza.  
  
Jared abrió los ojos al sentir el contacto de su madre.  
  
\- Mama, ¿pasa algo?  
  
\- No hijo, no pasa nada sólo he venido a ver qué tal estabas.  
  
\- Bien mamá.  
  
\- Ha llamado Donna. Jensen se ha despertado hace un rato. Ha preguntado por ti.  
  
\- ¿Y ha dicho algo más? – Sherry puedo sentir el miedo en las palabras de Jared, y eso le rompió el corazón.  
  
\- No cariño, no ha dicho nada, no tenía muchas fuerzas. Oye Jared, todavía no sabemos nada de lo que os ha pasado en aquel lugar, – mintió Sherry - pero sólo quiero que sepas, que sea lo que sea, cuando estés preparado para hablar, nosotros estamos aquí para escucharte, y que nos puedes contar todo lo que ha pasado, no tengas miedo ¿de acuerdo? – Jared asintió con la cabeza, y Sherry se levantó para salir de la habitación.  
  
\- Jensen me odia. – Jared lo dijo como si le quemara en la lengua.  
  
\- No Jared, ¿cómo va a odiarte Jensen?, ¿por qué dices eso hijo? – Por un momento pensó que no iba a volver a decir nada más, que eso iba a ser todo hasta el momento, pero finalmente Jared explotó.  
  
\- Me odia mamá, no querrá volverme a ver en toda su vida, si tú supieras lo que le hice, lo entenderías.  
  
\- Y por qué no me lo explicas hijo, quizá así pueda entenderlo y pueda ayudarte.  
  
\- Nadie puede ayudarme, soy una basura.  
  
\- No eres ninguna basura cariño, eres una persona encantadora y adorable a la que todo el mundo quiere muchísimo. ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado?  
  
Y Jared se lo contó. Todo. Desde el principio hasta el fin. La celda en la que casi muere congelado, las electrocuciones, el rodaje y el horror que sintió cuando vio a Jensen sangrar de aquella manera. También le habló de su conversación con el enfermero de la ambulancia, y de cómo entonces se dio cuenta de que realmente era una basura, y que Jensen jamás podría perdonarle por lo que le había hecho, y de sus sueños esos sueños que tenía cada vez que se dormía en los que Jensen aparecía tumbado en un charco de sangre, gritando desesperado que le dejara en paz. Cuando terminó, Sherry y él estaban sentados en la cama, abrazados, y Jared tenía todo el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.  
  
\- Escucha Jared, no creo que Jensen te odie, de verdad que no lo creo. Ninguno de los dos sois culpables de nada de lo que pasó allí, y estoy segura, de que aunque os cueste un poco, vais a recuperar vuestra amistad, ya lo verás. Ahora es mejor que descanses un poco, es muy tarde y estás agotado. Mañana podremos hablar más tranquilos de lo que podemos hacer al respecto ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared asintió, secándose las lágrimas de la cara y se tumbó en la cama. Era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima, aunque seguía convencido de que Jensen debía odiarle.  
  
\---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Jeff volvió a Vancouver, y le contó a la familia de Jensen y a sus médicos lo que había averiguado y la situación en la que se encontraba Jared. Fue como un mazazo, nadie sabía que decir, no se lo podían creer. Finalmente Jeff, que había tenido más horas para asimilar la información tomó la iniciativa.  
  
\- Doctor, – dijo dirigiéndose al psicólogo del hospital que estaba con ellos, – lo que nos interesa ahora, es saber cómo debemos actuar para ayudarles a superar esto, nosotros no tenemos ni idea de qué es lo mejor para ellos ahora.  
  
\- Bien, antes de tomar una decisión tendría que hablar con Jensen, – dijo el psicólogo, – ver cómo le ha afectado a él todo esto. Tendré una charla con él esta misma mañana, y por la tarde estaré con ustedes de nuevo.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jensen estaba tumbado en su cama, tenía puesta la televisión pero la verdad es que no le prestaba demasiada atención. El psicólogo llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación.  
  
\- Hola Jensen, – dijo acercándose a la cama, – me llamo John, y trabajo como psicólogo en este hospital, me gustaría hablar contigo un rato, ¿te parece bien?  
  
\- Está bien, como quiera. – A Jensen nunca le habían gustado los psicólogos ni los psiquiatras, pero después de lo que habían pasado, ya había supuesto que tarde o temprano uno llegaría a hablar con él.  
  
\- El psicólogo se sentó en una silla junto a la cama. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó a Jensen.  
  
\- Bueno, si dejamos a un lado que cada vez que me muevo el culo me duele que me mata, estoy bien, todavía un poco débil, pero la verdad es que me encuentro mucho mejor que ayer cuando desperté, aunque sigo un poco atontado por los calmantes.  
  
John se quedó sorprendido. A pesar de que Jensen hablaba bajito, y se le veía todavía muy debilitado y con dificultad para moverse, después de lo que les había contado Jeff, le pareció que Jensen se había tomado las cosas con mucha tranquilidad.  
  
\- Vaya parece que te lo has tomado bien ¿no?, me sorprende teniendo en cuenta por lo que has pasado.  
  
\- Ya, fue una faena que al final todo se complicara tanto, pero bueno, ahora ya ha terminado todo. – En ese momento John se dio cuenta de que Jensen creía que ellos sabían lo que había pasado.  
  
\- Jensen, me ha dicho tu familia que no les has contado nada de lo que ocurrió durante el secuestro ¿es cierto?  
  
\- ¿Para qué?, ya lo habrán pasado mal cuando se lo ha contado la policía, volver a contarlo todo sólo sería un mal trago, para ellos y para mí. Prefiero ahorrármelo.  
  
\- Ya. Has preguntado por Jared, ¿Tienes ganas de verle?  
  
\- Sí. No le ví durante el rescate, la verdad es que perdí el conocimiento, pero ya me han dicho que hasta pasado mañana no puede venir, tengo ganas de ver cómo está. Conociéndole, seguro que está afectado por todo lo que pasó al final.  
  
\- ¿No te da ni siquiera un poco de reparo volver a verle después de lo que paso?  
  
\- ¿Reparo? ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Bueno, se podría decir que en cierta manera... él te violó, – provocó el psicólogo para ver cual era su reacción.  
  
\- ¿QUÉE?!!!! – Jensen parecía escandalizado por lo que acababa de decirle. – ¡Eso no es cierto! Jared hizo lo que tenía que hacer, si no lo hubiera hecho yo ahora estaría muerto.  
  
\- Bueno, pero aún así, debió ser muy desagradable para ti, para los dos, tener que hacer algo así.  
  
\- Por supuesto, lo fue, - en ese momento John notó que Jensen empezaba a dejar salir sus sentimientos. - Nunca voy a poder olvidar aquel dolor, creí que me iba a partir en dos, - sus ojos se humedecieron por las lágrimas, - pero yo sabía que eso iba a pasar. Los dos sabíamos lo que teníamos que hacer, estuvimos toda la noche hablando de ello, y sabíamos que iba a ser desagradable, pero que teníamos que hacerlo. Y yo sabía que para mí iba a ser peor, ya sabe, él es…muy grande, aunque nunca pensé que iba a ser para tanto. Me asusté. Mucho.  
  
\- Jensen, ¿Cómo te sentirías si la situación fuera al revés?  
  
\- ¿Que yo le hubiera hecho esto a Jared? – por un momento, Jensen se quedó pensativo, como intentando imaginar la situación – No lo sé. ¿Sabe?, cuando yo tuve que penetrar a Jared, también le hice daño, no tanto por supuesto, pero le veía apretar los dientes por el dolor, y después ví que había sangrado un poco, y la verdad es que me puse enfermo, Jared tuvo que tranquilizarme. Así que, no lo sé, la verdad, no quiero imaginármelo.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El psicólogo les informó de que Jensen estaba bien, “sorprendentemente bien en el plano psicológico” fueron sus palabras, dijo que era como si Jared y él se hubiesen “repartido” los daños, Jensen se llevó los físicos y Jared los psicológicos, y tras hablar durante un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor era contarle la verdad, explicarle la situación de Jared para que entendiera por qué se había ido, y preparar un encuentro entre ellos cuando Jensen estuviera más recuperado.  
  
Todo eso claro, dependiendo de cómo reaccionara Jensen al saber cómo estaban las cosas.  
  
  



	15. Capítulo 15

Aquella noche, después de cenar, Joshua se quedó con Jensen en la habitación, mientras el resto de la familia se iba al hotel a descansar. Una vez se hubieron quedado solos, Joshua se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.  
  
\- Jen, tenemos que hablar.  
  
\- ¿Hablar de qué? – Jensen pensó que le iba a pedir que se desahogara y hablara con él de lo que había pasado, y la verdad era, que no tenía ganas en ese momento. – De verdad Josh, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora.  
  
\- Jen, tengo que contarte algo.  
  
\- ¿Contarme? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Verás, Jared no está aquí.  
  
\- Ya, me dijo mamá que vuelve mañana por la noche.  
  
\- No Jen, no vuelve mañana.  
  
\- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir, Josh? ¿Le ha pasado algo a Jay? – su cara había perdido el color – Josh, por favor dime lo que pasa. ¿Le han hecho daño?  
  
\- No Jen, no le han hecho daño. Jared está en San Antonio, se fue nada más recibir el alta médica.  
  
\- ¿Qué? – No se lo esperaba. La expresión en su cara dejaba claro que le había pillado por sorpresa - ¿Está en San Antonio? - Era como si estuviera tratando de procesar los datos, porque realmente no estaba entendiendo nada.  
  
\- Sí Jen, está en San Antonio. Verás, Jared ha salido muy afectado de todo esto, lo que os pasó el último día le ha dejado destrozado, y por eso no quiso verte. Bueno, en realidad lo que ocurre es que él cree que tú no quieres verle. Está convencido de que le odias por lo que te hizo, y que no querrás verle nunca más. Le dijo a Sherry que era una basura y que..  
  
\- Dame el teléfono. – Jensen se había incorporado con mucha dificultad en la cama y apuntaba al teléfono que había sobre la mesita de noche. – Voy a llamar a Jay.  
  
\- No Jen, escúcha.  
  
\- No Josh, no te escucho ¿vale?, quiero hablar con Jay, tengo que hablar con él ¿Pero cómo se le ocurre pensar que le odio? Dios, de verdad que no puedo creérmelo. – No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba elevando cada vez más el tono de voz. – ¡Dame el teléfono Josh! – En ese momento se agarro la cabeza y cerró los ojos soltando un gemido.  
  
\- Jen ¿estás bien?, Josh se levantó para agarrarle y le hizo tumbarse otra vez. - ¿Estás bien?  
  
\- Sí….sí. Ha sido sólo un mareo. ¡Joder como duele!. – Cualquier movimiento le hacía ver las estrellas. - Todavía no tengo muchas fuerzas.  
  
\- Bueno, estate tranquilo ¿vale? Y quédate tumbado, déjame terminar de hablar.  
  
\- Vale, habla, pero cuando termines voy a llamar a Jay. – Josh resopló y cerró los ojos un momento _“Dios, que cabezota es”_  
  
\- Escucha Jen, Jared está realmente muy afectado, y según el psicólogo, hablar contigo ahora no le haría demasiado bien.  
  
\- ¿Y qué coño sabe el psicólogo ese?  
  
\- ¡Jensen por favor! ¡Déjame hablar!  
  
\- Vale, vale.  
  
\- El psicólogo le ha dicho a Jeff que tienen que preparar a Jared, convencerle de que está equivocado, y empezar a decirle que tú quieres verle, para que se vaya haciendo a la idea. Además cree que será mejor esperar un poco, para que cuando te vea, tú estés más recuperado, eso lo hará más fácil.  
Jensen se había cubierto la cara con las manos, y Josh sabía que estaba llorando. No recordaba cuándo le había visto llorar por última vez, Jensen no era de los que lloraban.  
  
\- Josh ¿y qué se supone que tengo que hacer eh?, ¿quedarme aquí tumbado sin hacer nada, sabiendo que Jay está así?. No puedo hacer eso Josh, tengo que hablar con él. Yo sé que él necesita hablar conmigo.  
  
\- Jensen, por favor, si hablas ahora con él, probablemente le hagas más mal que bien, Jay no está preparado para hablar contigo ahora. Ahora mismo para él no eres su amigo, eres su víctima, y hablar contigo lo único que va a hacer es recordarle una vez más lo que te hizo y ponerle peor.  
  
Las lágrimas bajaban por el rostro de Jensen, no se podía creer lo que Josh le estaba contando. ¡Dios!, se habían jurado que esto no iba a pasar, ¿Cómo podía Jay pensar eso de él? Después de todo lo que habían pasado.  
  
De pronto le vino a la cabeza una pregunta que le había hecho el psicólogo ¿Y si la situación fuera a la inversa?. Él ni siquiera había querido imaginarlo, sólo de pensarlo se había puesto enfermo. Entonces entendió realmente lo que le estaba pasando a Jared, y todo se hizo más difícil todavía. En ese momento sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándole, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, se apoyó en Josh y dejó que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
En los días siguientes no hubo grandes cambios. Jensen se fue recuperando poco a poco de sus heridas, cosa que le desesperaba, porque quería ver a Jared lo antes posible. Pero la recuperación era lenta. Durante unos cuantos días fue incapaz de sentarse en ningún sitio, y moverse era casi una misión imposible. El simple hecho de ponerse en pie y volverse a acostar le agotaba del dolor, y le frustraba hasta hacerle llorar desesperado. A eso había que añadirle las curas. _“Ya sé que es desagradable”,_ le decía siempre la enfermera. _“Pero es muy importante que las heridas no se infecten, eso sí que sería un problema”._ Y Jensen le sonreía intentando parecer comprensivo, pero por dentro estaba jurando en todos los idiomas en los que sabía jurar, por el dolor, y por que aquellas curas le resultaban de lo más humillante.  
  
Jensen había hablado con su familia de todo lo ocurrido, aunque no demasiado, y sin adentrarse en los detalles, no se sentía muy cómodo con aquello. A la única persona que le había contado todo, fue a su hermana Mackenzie, con ella siempre había podido hablar de todo, siempre se habían contado todo.  
  
También hablaba todos los días con Jeff por teléfono, pero eso en lugar de tranquilizarle le ponía peor, porque sabía que Jeff le estaba ocultando algo, y no lo podía soportar, quería saber cómo estaba Jay de verdad. Finalmente el quinto día ya no pudo más, y se enfadó con él.  
  
\- Jeff, por favor, ya está bien, dime qué me estas ocultando.  
  
\- ¿Ocultando?, Jen ya te he dicho que Jay está mal, que no come, que no quiere hablar con nadie, ¿qué más quieres que te diga?  
  
\- No lo sé Jeff, pero sé que me estás ocultando algo, ¿crees que me estás protegiendo? Pues no me estás haciendo ningún favor. En cuanto me den el alta voy a ver a Jay así que haz el favor de decirme lo que está pasando.  
  
\- Jen, es que…- se oyó un largo suspiro al otro lado del teléfono  
  
\- Vamos Jeff ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Jay no quiere dormir. Cada vez que se duerme tiene ese sueño.  
  
\- ¿Qué sueño?  
  
\- Te ve a ti, sobre un charco de sangre, y él esta tumbado encima tuyo, y no paras de gritarle que te deje en paz. – Jensen estaba escuchando a Jeff con los ojos cerrados, intentando controlarse, porque de sólo oírlo se estaba poniendo enfermo. - El caso es que como no quiere dormir, ha dejado de tomar los tranquilizantes que le dio el médico. Dice que le dan sueño. Además se pasa todo el día tomando café, así que está totalmente desquiciado y cuando finalmente se duerme, agotado, al poco se despierta gritando como un loco.  
  
\- Jeff, déjame hablar con él, por favor, necesito hablar con él.  
  
\- No puedo Jen, en serio, el médico nos ha dicho que no le haría bien.  
  
\- Vamos Jeff, el médico no tiene ni idea de lo que necesita Jay ahora mismo. – El tono de voz de Jensen se había elevado, y ahora sonaba realmente enfadado. – ¡Joder Jeff!, el único que sabe lo que necesita Jay soy yo, yo estuve allí ¿recuerdas?  
  
\- Lo siento Jen, de verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo. – Y Jeff colgó el teléfono.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
En cuanto a Jared, las cosas habían cambiado menos todavía. Seguía encerrado en su cuarto, apenas comía, dormía mal a causa de las continuas pesadillas y prácticamente no hablaba con nadie. Con la única persona que se había desahogado era con su madre, que aprovechaba los momentos en que tenía ganas de hablar para repetirle miles de veces que Jensen no le odiaba, y que tenía ganas de verle. Pero Jared simplemente, no se lo creía. Los momentos en los que hablaba con su madre cada vez fueron distanciándose más en el tiempo, y en los dos últimos días no había querido que nadie entrara en su habitación.  
  
Su madre estaba desesperada, una vez más Jared ni había tocado la comida que le llevó, casi se le veía adelgazar de un día para otro, y esto le minaba las fuerzas cada vez más, lo que a su vez le hacía sentirse más deprimido aún. Jared había entrado en un círculo que no tenía fin, y el camino que recorría era muy peligroso.  
  
Sus padres habían pensando que estaría bien que Jared fuera hasta Dallas a encontrarse con Jensen cuando le dieran el alta, pero no conseguían convencerle, así que finalmente Jensen decidió que en cuanto le dieran el alta iba a salir directamente hacia San Antonio, aunque los padres de Jared, querían seguir esperando hasta que se encontrara mejor, pero Jensen sabía que eso no iba a suceder, Jared se hundía cada vez más. La única manera de sacarle de aquella pesadilla era encontrarse con él. Además, no pensaba seguir esperando sin hacer nada, mientras Jared estaba convencido de que él le odiaba a muerte.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Y por fin llegó el día. Le dieron el alta dieciséis días después de llegar al hospital, y en cuanto le entregaron los informes pertinentes, salió con su familia dirección al aeropuerto. Iba a ir directamente a San Antonio, a casa de Jared. No le habían dicho nada a él para que no se pusiera más nervioso, ya lo estaba Jensen bastante por los dos, ya que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar Jared al verle.  
  
Jeff fue a buscarle al aeropuerto y por el camino le contó las últimas novedades sobre Jared, que en realidad, no eran ninguna novedad. Esa noche había vuelto a tener pesadillas, como todas. Sherry y Jerry seguían sin estar convencidos de que esto fuera lo más adecuado, pero por suerte, Jeff y Megan se habían puesto de su parte, ellos estaban de acuerdo en que Jensen era el único que podía ayudar a su hermano, así que finalmente sus padres aceptaron la visita.  
  
Cuando llegaron a casa de Jared, Megan les recibió en el porche, dando un gran abrazo a Jensen  
  
\- Hola guapo, ¿Qué tal estas?  
  
\- Bien, bueno, bastante bien, todavía tengo que sentarme con cuidado, – le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, – pero por lo demás perfecto.  
  
\- Me alegro, tenía muchas ganas de verte. De verdad que eres increíble Jen, si no fuera por lo fuerte que has sido con todo esto… No tenemos ni idea de cómo ayudar a Jay.  
  
\- No te preocupes Meg, verás como todo se arregla. – Aunque Jensen tampoco lo tenía tan claro. La verdad es que estaba un poco asustado, y si esto no salía bien no sabía lo que iba a hacer.  
  
Sherry se acercó a darle un abrazo también y después saludó a Jerry.  
  
\- Jared está arriba, en su habitación, ¿quieres que suba a decirle que estás aquí?  
  
\- No, creo que es mejor que suba yo mismo, así no le daremos tiempo a pensar y ponerse más nervioso todavía.  
  
\- Bien. Entonces nosotros nos vamos. – La idea era que se quedaran solos, Jared tenía que afrontar que Jensen estaba allí, y enfrentarse a lo que le estaba matando, y la mejor manera era que no tuviera a nadie más alrededor.  
  
Una vez que se fueron todos, Jensen subió a la habitación de Jared, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, se paró un momento en la puerta y respiró profundamente, intentando calmar sus nervios, después llamó a la puerta.  
  
  



	16. Capítulo 16

\- Mamá, te he dicho que quiero estar solo – dijo Jared. A Jensen le pareció que su voz sonaba distinta, apagada, como si no fuera él mismo. Abrió la puerta y entró.  
  
Estaba tumbado en la cama, acurrucado entre las sábanas, con la mirada perdida en la nada, y ni siquiera giró la cabeza para saber quién había entrado. Estaba más delgado, y unas profundas ojeras rodeaban sus ojos, que estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por la falta de sueño.  
  
\- Hola – dijo Jensen.  
  
Jared levantó la mirada inmediatamente y Jensen tuvo la sensación de que en un segundo se había encogido a la mitad, se sentó en la cama y sus ojos se cubrieron con una expresión mezcla de tristeza y miedo.  
  
\- Je…Jen. – Jared estaba temblando.  
  
\- Hola Jay. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
\- Yo…yo, bien. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
\- Hoy por fin me han dado el alta, y ya no aguantaba más sin verte.  
  
\- ¿A mí? - Jared bajó la mirada al suelo. - Jen… no…no hace falta que hagas esto, sé que no quieres verme, sé que nunca vas a perdonarme. ¿Te han pedido mis padres que vengas? ¿O ha sido Megan? Megan no hace más que decirme que necesito ayuda, que no estoy bien. Jen no me merezco que me ayudes, yo...  
  
\- Jay, calla de una vez, joder, es que mira que no cambias ¿eh? Parece que te dan cuerda y no puedes parar de hablar. Escucha, nadie me ha pedido que venga ¿vale?  
  
\- Jen yo entiendo que no puedas perdonarme, en serio.  
  
\- Jay por favor ya vale. – Jensen se sentó en la cama junto a Jared - Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte ¿entiendes? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de pensar que te odio?  
  
\- Jen… lo que te hice...  
  
-Lo que me hiciste fue lo que tenías que hacer Jay, y si no lo hubieras hecho, ahora mismo estaría muerto. – Jensen estaba empezando a desesperarse viéndole tan hundido, cogió la cara de Jared con las dos manos mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Mírame Jay, por favor mírame, quiero que entiendas que nada de lo que pasó fue culpa nuestra, ni tuya, ni mía.  
  
\- Jen yo… te… te hice…eso, yo…te…violé Jen, como esos cerdos que salen en la tele detenidos por abusar de alguna chica.  
  
\- Ya basta Jay – Jensen seguía con la cara de Jared entre sus manos, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Qué tengo que hacer Jay? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de pensar así? ¿Para demostrarte que todo eso que piensas no es cierto? Dime qué tengo que hacer Jay, porque de verdad es que no tengo ni idea. – Sintió en sus manos las lágrimas de Jared que resbalaban por sus mejillas colándose entre sus dedos. No soportaba verlo así – ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que ahora es cuando me estas haciendo daño? ¿No ves que me duele más verte así que cualquier herida que puedas hacerme? ¿Cómo puedo convencerte Jay?  
  
Estaban allí, sentados en la cama, la cara de Jared entre las manos de Jensen, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas, sin saber qué más decir, y entonces Jensen se inclinó un poco hacia Jared y besó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, y después sus ojos y toda su cara y finalmente la boca. - ¿Así puedo convencerte Jay? – y volvió a besarle, la nariz, los pómulos, la frente, mientras notaba como el cuerpo de Jared se iba relajando poco a poco, dando un respiro a la tensión que llevaba soportando tanto tiempo.  
  
\- Jen, mis padres, pueden entrar.  
  
\- No están, no hay nadie, estamos solos, - dijo, volviendo a posar sus labios en los de Jared.  
  
\- Jen, por favor, para.  
  
\- Jensen apoyó su frente contra la de Jared sin soltarle. – Sólo si me prometes que vas a dejar de pensar que te odio. – La mirada de Jared se había relajado, y un atisbo de esperanza se estaba asomando a sus ojos.

– Te…te lo prometo.  
  
Jensen sonrió y volvió a besar a Jared en los labios, suavemente.  
  
\- Jen, has dicho que ibas a parar.  
  
\- Ya, perdona, – sonrió y volvió a besarle, sólo con un roce, esperando una respuesta.  
  
Jared estaba hecho un lío, el miedo, la alegría, la confusión y el deseo peleaban por hacerse un hueco en su pecho, que parecía que le iba a estallar, y aquellos labios le quemaban la piel allí donde se posaban. No sabía si salir corriendo o aceptar aquellas caricias que seguían recorriendo toda su cara, hasta volver una vez más a su boca, donde esta vez Jensen cambió el roce por un beso delicado pero intenso al que Jared no tuvo más remedio que responder.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, desde la nuca hasta los riñones poniéndole toda la piel de gallina, y de repente, ya no tenía miedo. Estaba con Jensen. Jensen le acariciaba. Jensen le besaba. Y sus manos, que habían estado apoyadas sobre la cama en todo momento, se levantaron buscando el contacto con él.  
  
Jensen agarró la camiseta de Jared y tiró hacia arriba para sacársela por la cabeza. – Levántate, – le dijo con los labios aún sobre su boca. Jared se puso de pie junto a la cama y Jensen le bajó los pantalones y los bóxer y le hizo sentarse de nuevo.  
  
\- Jen… yo no… - Jared temblaba al sentir el roce de las manos de Jensen por su piel.  
  
\- Sssshhhh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, – su voz era un susurro en el oído de Jared. – Túmbate, bocabajo, y cierra los ojos. Los dedos de Jensen empezaron a recorrer la espalda musculosa, imitando los movimientos que Jared le había enseñado, hasta que éste tuvo toda la piel de gallina por las caricias. – Date la vuelta. – Jared se giró y sus miradas se encontraron, Jensen le sonrió y volvió a besarle, recorriendo con la lengua sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban su pecho y sus abdominales. -¿Estás bien Jay? ¿Relajado?– se apartó un poco para poder mirar sus ojos.  
  
\- Si …pero…. Jen….yo…¿de verdad quieres hacer esto?  
  
\- De verdad. Jay quiero coger cada recuerdo que tengamos de aquel maldito día y sustituirlo por esto, para que cuando pensemos en ti y en mí, lo primero que nos venga a la cabeza sea este momento, y no aquel día. Quiero hacerte disfrutar tanto y que me hagas disfrutar tanto que se nos olvide que algún día pudimos hacernos daño, porque quiero que te vuelvas a reír a carcajadas por cualquier tontería que diga, y que me hables sin parar hasta que me duela la cabeza, y que llenes la casa de chucherías por todas partes, porque sé que si no tengo todo eso, lo voy a echar de menos. Tanto que no voy a saber qué hacer.  
  
\- Jen… tenía tanto miedo...  
  
\- Ya lo sé Jay, yo también. – Jensen seguía besando las lágrimas de Jared mientras hablaba. – Cuando me dijeron que creías que te odiaba casi me vuelvo loco, quería llamarte, pero no me dejaron, decían que iba a ser peor.  
  
\- ¿No te dejaron?  
  
\- No. Joder, no debí hacerles caso, debí haberte llamado de cualquier manera, fui un imbécil.  
  
\- No Jen, no, – esta vez fue Jared quién besó, profundo, acariciando con su lengua el paladar y jugando después con la lengua de Jensen. – Jen, sólo pensar que no querrías verme nunca más me estaba matando, estaba muerto de miedo.  
  
\- Lo sé Jay, pero ya no tienes que tener más miedo, porque no me voy a ir a ninguna parte, lo prometo.  
  
Jensen se puso en pie para quitarse toda la ropa y después se tumbó sobre Jared y empezó a morder sus labios, bajó por la mandíbula hasta el cuello donde jugó con su lengua y chupó hasta que Jared empezó a gemir, y entonces siguió bajando por el pecho, mordisqueando y lamiendo los pezones mientras acariciaba con las manos su estómago.  
  
\- Dios…Jen – Jared jugaba con sus dedos entre el pelo de Jensen guiando su cabeza hacia las zonas más sensibles, para que Jensen le acariciara con su lengua haciéndole alzar su cuerpo, buscando más roce, con la respiración agitada y suaves gemidos escapando de su garganta. Tiro del pelo de Jensen reclamando los labios en su boca una vez más y mientras se besaban, bajó las manos por su espalda en una caricia hasta llegar a las caderas y tiró de ellas hasta que ambos cuerpos se juntaron.  
  
\- Aaahhhh!!!, Joder… Jay … - Jensen sintió como se endurecía con el contacto y empezó a moverse rítmicamente frotando sus miembros atrapados entre sus cuerpos, y Jared se acopló a su ritmo, mientras sus gemidos morían en los labios de Jensen que exploraba con la lengua todo el interior de su boca.  
  
\- Para Jen… Diossss… si sigues me….me voy a… – Jared empujó separando sus cuerpos hasta que Jensen quedó de rodillas entre sus piernas, agarró una de sus manos y la llevó hasta su trasero, dejando que le acariciara por un momento, entonces agarró el dedo anular de Jensen y lo guió hasta su entrada.  
  
\- No Jay – Jensen apartó la mano.  
  
\- Vamos Jen, por favor, lo quiero de verdad. – Jared le hablaba con ojos suplicantes y la respiración agitada.  
  
\- Jay no quiero volver a hacerte daño, nunca más.  
  
\- Jen no vas a hacerme daño, hoy no, te lo prometo. Por favor. – Y volvió a coger el dedo de Jensen llevándolo hasta su entrada.  
  
\- Ni siquiera tenemos lubricante Jay – Jared se incorporó, dio un pequeño beso a Jensen en la nariz y se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y poco después volvió con un bote de aceite corporal, se tumbó de nuevo debajo de Jensen y tiró de él para volver a saborear sus labios, retomando la excitación de hacía sólo un momento y guió una vez más los dedos de Jensen hasta su entrada.  
  
Jensen cogió la botella y echó una generosa cantidad de aceite en su mano, untó a Jared y empezó a acariciar la zona, dibujando círculos alrededor y presionando suavemente. Jared gemía con la boca entreabierta y movía sus caderas acompañando los movimientos de Jensen.  
  
\- Jen… Por favor… hazlo ya. – Jensen introdujo su dedo suavemente haciendo que Jared arqueara su espalda al sentirlo dentro, - Ooohhhh Jen… – masajeó suavemente el contorno mientras el dedo entraba y salía y poco después añadió un segundo dedo. Jared aguantó la respiración por un momento mientras sentía los dedos de Jensen entrando con suavidad y soltó luego el aire retenido en sus pulmones acompañándolo de un gemido que hizo que Jensen casi se corriera sólo de oirlo.  
  
\- Más Jen…quiero….quiero más. – Jared tenía la cabeza totalmente echada hacia atrás y se humedecía los labios con la lengua. A Jensen le pareció la imagen más excitante que había visto en su vida, y frotó su miembro contra la cama intentando aliviar un poco la presión que sentía, que era tal, que casi se hacía doloroso.  
  
\- ¿Sabes qué Jay? – Jensen hablaba casi en un susurro mientras añadía un tercer dedo, despacio, para que el cuerpo de Jared lo fuera aceptando – He leído por ahí, que hay un punto aquí dentro que te puede volver loco de placer, ¿quieres que lo busque?  
  
\- Si… búscalo Jen… búscalo. – Jensen comenzó a mover sus dedos dentro de Jared, recorriendo las paredes, buscando, hasta que de pronto, Jared retorció todo su cuerpo dejando que un sollozo escapara de su garganta mientras se agarraba con fuerza a la almohada. - ¡¡¡¡¡Jeeenn!!!!!  
  
\- ¿Lo encontré? – Jensen sonrió mientras seguía masajeando la zona y rozando en el lugar que había encendido a Jared de esa manera.  
  
\- Si…Jen…Oh Dios…sigue haciéndolo por favor – La respiración de Jared estaba totalmente descontrolada, humedecía sus labios con la lengua y retorcía todo su cuerpo con cada contacto de los dedos en su próstata.  
  
Jensen ya no podía aguantar más, o se tocaba o tenía que entrar en Jared, si no iba a explotar. Sacó los dedos suavemente, ganándose un sollozo de Jared que le suplicó que no parara, se arrodilló entre sus piernas y tiró de sus caderas hasta elevar su trasero, posó las piernas de Jared sobre sus hombros y colocó la punta justo en la entrada de Jared - ¿Estás seguro Jay? – dijo mientras acariciaba con su mano libre la parte interna de los muslos de Jared.  
  
Jared estaba tan excitado que ya no podía ni hablar, simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba normalizar un poco su respiración. Jensen empujó, muy despacio acariciando el contorno de la entrada de jared mientras el glande se iba hundiendo dentro poco a poco, hasta que toda la punta estuvo dentro y Jensen pensó que iba a explotar por el calor y la presión que le excitaban hasta volverle loco.  
  
Entonces bajó las piernas de Jared de sus hombros y adelantó su cuerpo, rozó con sus labios los de Jared, separándose luego un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos con expresión seria – Jay, júrame que no te hago daño. – Jared cogió su cara entre las manos y le besó despacio. – Te lo juro Jen.  
  
Jensen comenzó a entrar muy despacio en Jared, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento. Cuando llegó al fondo, Jared cerró los ojos y gimió agarrando las caderas de Jensen para que no se moviera – Un minuto Jen, déjame acostumbrarme – Jensen besó su cuello, succionando, mordiendo despacio y pasando después su lengua por la zona. – Jen… ahora… muevete……

– Jensen empezó a moverse, entrando y saliendo despacio al principio, aumentando la velocidad poco a poco y hundiéndose cada vez más dentro, hasta que volvió a encontrar ese punto que volvía loco a Jared.  
  
Jensen estaba prácticamente tumbado sobre Jared. Tras unos primeros momentos de desajuste, habían encontrado el ritmo adecuado para los dos, y ahora se movían al unísono, rápido y fuerte pero no en exceso, disfrutando de las sensaciones, Jensen mordiendo el cuello y los hombros de Jared, Jared arañando la espalda de Jensen y luego los dos sintiendo el aliento del otro en sus bocas.  
  
Jensen sintió que ya no podía aguantar más – Jared… no puedo… aguantar más, Aaaaahhhhh!!!!!... Dioooss… - se retorció y dejó que su semen llenara a Jared mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el orgasmo que le nubló la mente por un momento y le dejó exhausto, ahora sí totalmente tumbado sobre Jared.  
  
Jen… – Jared todavía no había terminado, y le dolía de lo dura que la tenía.  
  
\- Si, tranquilo, – Jensen agarró el pene de Jared por la base y bajó su boca hasta que su lengua llegó al glande, comenzó a lamer, primero el contorno y luego justo en la punta, mientras bombeaba con su mano cada vez más rápido. Rodeo toda la punta con su boca y succionó con fuerza haciendo que Jared empezara a sollozar, pidiéndole que no parara, y justo cuando le llegaba el orgasmo, Jensen metió un dedo dentro de Jared llegando hasta su próstata.  
  
Cuando le llegó el orgasmo, Jared empezó a convulsionarse como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, pensaba que se iba a volver loco, que no podía haber nada más placentero que aquello, entonces sintió el dedo de Jensen entrando en él y llegando a su próstata, y fue como una explosión que recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo haciéndole creer que se iba a desmayar.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------  
  
Estaban tumbados en la cama, exhaustos y medio dormidos. La cabeza de Jensen sobre el pecho de Jared, y uno de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura.  
  
\- Jay.  
  
\- Dime Jen.  
  
\- Lo siento. Perdóname.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Que me perdones.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Aquel día, cuando… pulsamos el interruptor, te juré que seguiríamos siendo amigos.  
  
\- ¿Y? – Jensen notó algo parecido al miedo en la voz de Jared.  
  
\- Pues que los amigos no suelen hacer estas cosas.  
  
Durante un momento, Jared no dijo nada, luego apretó el cuerpo de Jensen contra él y sonrió.  
  
\- Te perdono Jen.  
  
  
  
FIN


	17. EPÍLOGO

Jensen y Jared estaban tumbados en la cama, desnudos, abrazados el uno al otro, dormidos. Jensen oyó un ruido en el piso de abajo y abrió un ojo.  
  
-Jay.  
  
\- Jared seguía profundamente dormido, era la primera vez que no tenía pesadillas nada más dormirse, y su cuerpo lo estaba agradeciendo.  
  
\- Jay – Jensen empujó a Jared un poco – Jay, despierta.  
  
\- ¿Jen?, ¿Qué pasa?  
  
\- Tus padres han llegado.  
  
\- No puedo moverme Jen, de verdad, no tengo fuerzas.  
  
\- Ya, yo tampoco, – dijo Jensen sonriendo - y volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de Jared.  
  
\- Un minuto después, Jared se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse.  
  
Jensen le miró mientras se ponía los pantalones - ¿No decías que no te podías mover?  
  
\- Ya, muy gracioso, ¿Qué quieres que mis padres nos encuentren así?  
  
\- Bueno, después de los quince días que has pasado, seguro que les das una alegría.  
  
\- Vamos Jen, levántate, seguro que suben enseguida.  
  
\- No. – Jensen hundió su cara en la almohada – No puedo.  
  
Jared se acercó a la cama y empezó a empujar a Jensen hacia el borde.  
  
– Venga, levanta.  
  
\- ¿Me vas a tirar de la cama?  
  
\- Si no te levantas, por supuesto.  
  
\- Jensen agarró a Jared por el cuello y tiró de él hasta que le hizo caer encima suyo. – Si no me besas no me levanto.  
  
\- Jared besó a Jensen metiendo la lengua en su boca.  
  
\- Mmmmmm, más, quiero más, - Agarró a Jared buscando su boca, pero esté consiguió zafarse y se levantó de la cama.  
  
\- Jensen, como no te levantes y te vistas ahora mismo, será el último beso que consigas de mí, porque cuando mi padre te encuentre así te va a matar.  
  
\- Si, señor. – Jensen se levantó de un salto – Aaahhh!! – se llevó la mano al culo con un gesto de dolor en la cara.  
  
\- Jen! ¿estás bien? – Jared se acercó a el rápidamente y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras le miraba con una expresión de angustia en la cara.  
  
Jensen se repuso y sonrió a Jared, - Si, no te preocupes, es sólo que todavía tengo que tener cuidado con algunos movimientos, y a veces se me olvida.  
  
Jared le abrazó fuerte – Joder Jen, si supieras cuanto siento haberte hecho tanto daño, las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.  
  
\- Eh Jay, estoy bien, de verdad. Vamos, no empieces con eso otra vez ¿vale?, yo también te hice daño a ti, pero eso ya pasó.  
  
\- Ya, pero yo te hice mucho más daño, Jen.  
  
\- Que, ¿Presumiendo de polla grande? – mientras decía eso Jensen metió su mano entre las piernas de Jared sonriendo.  
  
\- Vete a la mierda. – Jared se separó de Jensen y le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza. – Vísteté ahora mismo si no quieres saludar a mi madre como Dios te trajo al mundo.  
  
Jensen se vistió rápidamente y ayudó a Jared a arreglar la cama. Cuando terminaron, Jared se sentó sobre la colcha y Jensen en una silla junto a la cama.  
  
Poco después la madre de Jared llamó a la puerta.  
  
\- Si, adelante  
  
\- Hola cariño, – Sherry entro en la habitación, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba nerviosa - ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
\- Bien mamá, Jared se levantó de la cama y le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla sonriendo. – su madre le abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¿Sabes hijo?, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír desde que volviste a casa.  
  
\- Estoy bien, mamá, tranquila ¿vale?  
  
\- Sherry se volvió hacia Jensen y le abrazó también – Gracias, Jensen.  
  
\- ¿Sabes mamá? – dijo Jared - Estoy muerto de hambre – su madre sonrió  
  
\- Ahora mismo os preparo algo y os lo subo.  
  
\- No hace falta que lo subas mamá, bajaremos a cenar con todos.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Habían pasado 4 meses desde el secuestro. Jared y Jensen habían vuelto a su casa en Vancouver un mes después del secuestro, para seguir rodando la serie. El mes que estuvieron sin rodar provocó un pequeño parón en la emisión, aunque ya habían terminado el rodaje y se había normalizado todo.  
  
Jared estaba en la cocina, desayunando, vestido con un traje gris.  
  
\- Buenos días – Jensen entró en la cocina colocándose todavía la corbata y se sirvió un café, luego se acercó a Jared y le besó en la boca - ¿Nervioso?  
  
\- Un poco, tengo ganas de que todo esto acabe de una vez.  
  
\- Ya, y yo, bueno hoy es el último día, y todo habrá terminado.  
  
Era el último día del juicio en el que se juzgaba a las personas detenidas tras el rescate de Jared y Jensen. El día anterior el jurado se había retirado a deliberar a última hora de la tarde, y se les convocó esa mañana para oír la sentencia.  
  
El juicio había tenido dos caras totalmente opuestas. Por una parte se había convertido en un auténtico show mediático. Por mucho que intentaron que fuera algo discreto, la noticia generaba demasiado morbo como para pasarla por alto, así que cada día tenían que enfrentarse a un ejército de periodistas antes de llegar a la sala del juzgado.  
  
Sin embargo, dentro de la sala, todo había sido muy tranquilo. El caso no tenía ninguna complicación, había tantas pruebas en contra de los acusados que el juicio casi era un puro trámite. Jared y Jensen ni siquiera habían tenido que subir al estrado a declarar, sus abogados no lo consideraron necesario, y ellos prefirieron ahorrarse el mal trago, con lo que se veía en las cintas que la policía confiscó en la redada era suficiente para conseguir una cadena perpetua con facilidad.  
  
Jared y Jensen se sentaron en uno de los bancos de la sala, como hacían todos los días, agarrados de la mano durante todo el proceso. Hasta ese momento todo había ido como la acusación había previsto, y aquel día no fue una excepción, todo transcurrió como se esperaba, una vez que todos los implicados estuvieron en la sala, el juez pidió al portavoz del jurado que leyera la sentencia, y esta fue para todos los acusados de “culpable de todos los cargos”, con lo que la vista se dio por terminada.  
  
Los agentes de la sala comenzaron a salir con los acusados esposados para volver a llevarlos a prisión, y cuando Papi se levantó de su silla, y avanzó por el pasillo lentamente, debido a la cantidad de gente que había en la sala, Jared y Jensen contuvieron la respiración, todavía agarrados de la mano. Papi se daba aires de grandeza, incluso condenado y esposado miraba a la gente con aires de superioridad y media sonrisa en la boca, y cuando llegó a la altura de Jared y Jensen se paró mirándoles de arriba abajo. La mirada se detuvo en sus manos que descansaban entrelazadas sobre el muslo de Jared y Papi soltó una carcajada – Vaya, dijo riéndose, - si al final va a resultar que os hice un favor ¿eh?, seguro que ahora rodabais toda la película sin problemas. – En ese momento el oficial que iba a su lado le empujó para que siguiera avanzando y se lo llevó de la sala.  
  
Jensen apretó con fuerza la mano de Jared, estaba temblando, no sabía si de rabia o de miedo, todavía sentía pánico cuando veía a Papi, no podía evitarlo.  
\- Tranquilo Jen – Jared paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Jensen – vamos, tranquilo, la próxima vez que ese tío salga a la calle será con los pies por delante.  
  
La salida del juzgado fue una auténtica locura, había decenas de periodistas esperándoles que les abordaron en cuanto abrieron las puertas para salir a la calle, y les costó casi media hora zafarse de todos ellos y conseguir llegar a su coche para poder irse a casa. Durante el viaje ninguno de los dos dijo nada, era como si ninguno supiera qué decir. Por fin todo había terminado.  
  
Una vez en casa, se miraron a los ojos y Jensen por fin sonrió. – Bueno, ya está. Todo ha terminado. Era lo que queríamos ¿no?.  
  
\- Si, pero cualquiera lo diría, parece que venimos de un entierro, – dijo Jared riéndose.  
  
\- Creo que necesitamos unas vacaciones.  
  
\- Eso suena bien, ¿playa o montaña?  
  
\- Playa, y a poder ser desierta – Jensen se fue acercando a Jared hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron.  
  
\- Definitivamente, eso suena muy bien.  
  
\- ¿Sabes Jay?  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Estás jodidamente sexy vestido de traje.  
  
\- Pues en la playa no me lo pienso poner.  
  
\- No importa, también estás jodidamente sexy desnudo.  
  
\- ¿Ah sí? – Jared empezó a quitarse la ropa mientras subía las escaleras hacia la habitación. Al llegar al final de la escalera se bajó los pantalones y se los lanzó a Jensen 

– Pues si quieres ver algo verdaderamente sexy, date prisa, porque no pienso esperarte. – Jensen echó a correr escaleras arriba mientras se soltaba los botones de la camisa.  
  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
